


Impossible

by invisame



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-04-21
Packaged: 2021-04-22 18:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: You are an impossible thing. A human that can' t be glamoured. That's faster and stronger than most. That can see and hear nearly as well as the vampires that raised you. Some might have killed you, but the man-the vampire-that found you and raised you as his own saw you for what you truly were. A tool.Eric Northman and you were drawn together from the moment you met. Misunderstandings and pride separated you for three years until you accompanied your friend to a seedy vampire bar. The Viking is stunned to see you and unwilling to allow you to escape his grasp for a second time.As the two of you once again become entangled in each other's lives, the truth that comes to light will change both of your lives forever. As it turns out, you are far more impossible than anyone imagined.
Relationships: Eric Northman/You
Comments: 78
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you don’t mind comin’ with me tonight, Y/N?” Sookie Stackhouse asked as she ran her hands down her dress, making sure it was laying right.

You glanced over and gave her a soft smile. “I wouldn’t have offered if I minded, Sook.” You’d overheard her having an argument with Sam about heading to the vampire bar in Shreveport and you immediately offered to go with her. You had a rather extensive history with vampires and knew all the ins and outs. Not that Sookie would listen to you or she would have worn something else. Still, you were reluctant to send your friend to Fangtasia with only a vampire for backup. “When’s Bill supposed to get here?”

You’d no sooner asked the question than there was a knock at the door. Sookie opened it with a smile. Bill returned the gesture until you stepped up behind her and his gaze fell on you. “Y/N. I wasn’t aware you would be accompanying us.”

“Surprise,” you said with a smile you didn’t mean at all. You and Bill tolerated each other but it was clear you didn’t care for one another. You didn’t trust him and he knew it.

He moved his gaze back to Sookie. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you.” She gave a little curtsey and beamed at the compliment. He offered her his arm to lead her to the car and you trailed behind. You pursed your lips as you ran your eyes over the both of them. Bill seemed to thrive on your friend’s innocence. With him it wasn’t about Sookie being dressed in a manner that would help her blend in at the bar. No, it was about him being able to walk in and show off the pure, sweet girl on his arm. As if he would win some sort of prize by being deserving of her. Or at least having others think he was.

You slid into the back seat and kept your opinions to yourself. Nothing was going to happen to Sookie. Not as long as you were around. You were nearly to Shreveport before Bill spoke up. “Now, Sookie, you will be fine this evening as I am accompanying you. Just follow my lead.” His gaze darted to the review mirror to make contact with you. “Y/N, it is imperative that you do nothing to draw attention to yourself. Do not make eye contact. Do not appear too interested in anything that may be happening around you. Vampires value their privacy. I will not be able to claim both you and Sookie.”

“I believe I’ve mentioned before that I know vampires, Compton. It’s why I offered to come with Sookie tonight. I don’t need a lecture on vamp etiquette.”

Your friend glanced over her shoulder with a frown. “He’s just trying to help, Y/N. He wants to make sure you’re all right is all.”

You answered with an arched brow and a hum, biting back the other things you wanted to say. You’d try to tolerate him for Sookie’s sake.

***

As you approached the front of the bar, Bill wrapped an arm around Sookie’s waist to steer her inside. You trailed behind once more, hands in your pockets as you took in the chaos around you. Wow. This place was goth central. The vampires were really playing up the whole creature of the night persona. Of course, that’s how places like this made money. They sold the fiction of vampire life. Showed people the parts they expected to see.

“Bill,” a voice greeted. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’m mainstreaming.”

“Good for you. Who’s the doll?” By this point you were grinning. You knew that voice. And you also knew she was just giving Bill a hard time by feigning interest in Sookie. Or perhaps she actually was interested in your friend, but she was wasting her time there.

“Pam this is Sookie. Sookie this is Pam.”

“Pleased to meet you,” came your friend’s bubbly response and you bit back a laugh.

“Can I see your ID?” Pam asked.

Sookie was stunned for a moment before she began babbling. You cut her off with a hand on her shoulder. “She’s good,” you announced.

Pam arched a brow and shifted her gaze to you while Bill growled your name. The irritation slid from her face to be replaced by a smirk. “Y/N Y/L/N. What brings you to these parts?”

You shrugged and glanced at your two companions. You didn’t really care to discuss your past in front of either of them. Fortunately, Pam was smart and simply gave you a nod. She turned a smile on Sookie. “You should have said you were with Y/N. Come on in.”

The three of you stepped past her and her hand slid along your arm as she leaned into you. “You and I should talk.” You looked at her. The tone of her voice said more needed to be discussed than your change in locale.

“Sure.”

You followed her through a door, the music becoming infinitely more tolerable when it shut behind you. “How do you listen to that shit all the time?”

“I simply think of the money the sheep bring in.” She smiled as she leaned against a desk. “What are you doing here?”

You could understand her wariness. The two of you hadn’t met under the best of circumstances. “I retired. Sophie was always one of the better options so I came here.” Sophie-Anne ruled Louisiana. Well, the vampires in it at any rate. “I wasn’t aware you were living so close to me or I would have been in sooner.”

Pam tilted her head in agreement then crossed her arms over her chest. “And the girl? Why is she here? Bill’s not the type to flaunt what he is simply to impress.”

You pursed your lips. “She’s a friend. Sweet but a little naïve. Thinks someone here will tell her something about a couple of women that have been killed. They both had bite marks. I would have asked around myself, but they were strangled not drained. Besides, every vamp I know is better about cleaning up after themselves. But that’s not what you wanted to talk to me about.”

There was that smirk again. “Eric is here.”

“Your sire? That Eric?”

She rolled her eyes. “What other Eric would I possibly be referring to?”

You slumped against the wall behind you. “Well, shit.” The first time you met Eric Northman, the two of you had been instantly insanely attracted to one another. You had been on a job for the Authority at the time. Once Eric discovered that, no amount of arguing or pleading from you would convince him that your relationship with him had nothing to do with it. It was one of the many reasons you had finally quit. It was hard to maintain friendships if they were always afraid you were spying on them.

A member of the Authority had taken you in off the streets as a child when it was discovered you couldn’t be glamoured. When you proved to be faster and stronger than your human counterparts all the better. Add enhanced hearing and vision to that and you were just about the perfect spy. No vampire would suspect a human was gathering information for the Authority. And on the off chance you were caught, you were more apt to be able to get yourself out of trouble.

You had always been paid well for your efforts. The man you called father insisted on it. But you yearned for relationships outside of the scope of the Authority. Losing Eric had nearly broken you. So, you quit. Your father had been less than pleased with the decision. Hence, the relocation. The two of you were in the process of making up but you had no intention of running home to daddy as the case may be.

You cleared your throat and focused on Pam again. “Maybe it would be better if I left.”

“Don’t you dare,” she snapped. “You two have been behaving like children long enough. It’s past time for you to put this behind you.”

“Me? He’s the one that flipped his shit, remember? He refused to listen to anything I had to say.”

Pam shrugged. “Yes. And you left. You could have tried harder.”

You sighed and ran a hand down your face. Damn vampire logic. “Does he even want to talk to me?”

“Who cares? Make him listen. I’m tired of him moping.” She reached past you to open the door and you placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

“I haven’t seen him in three years, Pam, but I do remember that Eric Northman is not the moping type. You can’t expect me to believe that he even cares enough to think of me, let alone be affected by my absence.” You’d love to believe that. You really would. Eric was it for you. He was your first everything. Your only, if you were honest and you’d had every notion of him being the last. You’d kind of hoped that would be from the two of you being together forever as opposed to your heart not being willing to move past him.

“Believe what you want, Y/N, but I know my sire. He may appear to be his usual uncaring self, but I know better. If you leave without speaking to him, I will see to it that he sets his sights on your little blonde friend.” She disappeared through the door without giving you a chance to respond.

***

You found a seat that hid you from the view of Eric’s throne on the stage (which was a bit much if you were honest) but allowed you to keep tabs on both him and Sookie. She’d frowned when you didn’t join her and Bill, but you waved her off. _Later_, you mouthed and she’d simply nodded. You sipped at your drink and ran your eyes over the Viking where he slouched in his seat. He’d let his hair grow out and you couldn’t decide if you liked it or not.

A man groveled at his feet and you rolled your eyes when Eric kicked the man sending him flying through the air. Eric hated shit like this so you found it odd he was playing the role. He could just as easily order his minions to hold court.

Movement from Sookie’s direction caught your eye. Bill took her hand in his and led her toward the stage and Eric. Shit. You turned back to your Viking and saw Pam standing beside him, a smirk playing on her lips. Apparently, she didn’t like your dallying and had decided to force your hand. Fuck.

You moved along the edge of the room, getting close enough to hear, but not close enough to draw attention to yourself. Not yet.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sookie told Eric and you bit back a chuckle. She was nothing if not overly polite.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Disdain dripped from Eric’s words.

“Not really,” Sookie snapped back and Bill gave her a warning tug.

But you, well you laughed outright at that. There was a reason you and Sookie were friends that went beyond her not being able to hear your thoughts. You liked the sharp tongue she didn’t let everyone see.

“Do you find something amusing, human?” Eric’s voice rode the line between irritated and bored. Though he still hadn’t seen you, he had evidently heard your laughter.

“I usually do when Sookie’s around.” Bill turned to scowl at you. Pam covered her mouth with a hand to hide her smile and Eric moved Bill to the side so he could see you.

His eyes went wide as he sat up in the chair and his mouth gaped slightly. “Impossible,” he breathed.

“Apparently not.” You tilted your head and took the opportunity to look him over again. “Hello, Eric.”

“Bill, why don’t you and your friend take a seat. We need to catch up, you and I.” His eyes never left yours.

“Indeed,” Bill answered.

“Why are you here?” he finally asked you.

“Sookie’s my friend.”

Eric’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t have friends.”

You ignored the spike of hurt that accompanied the words. Pam barked something at him in a language you didn’t understand and he turned to speak with her. After a moment, he turned back to you, looking even more surprised than before.

“Is it true?”

You lifted your brows in question. You had no idea what they’d said to one another.

“Are you no longer under the thumb of the Authority?” He’d dropped his voice so no one beyond you would hear him. Bill’s head jerked to you in surprise and his jaw went tight.

“I don’t work for anyone at the moment. They paid well, but the cost was too high.” You left the fact you were referring to him unspoken. That was a conversation for another time with different company.

He sat silent as he studied you. He seemed uncertain of what to say and you didn’t push him. You were taking the fact he hadn’t already tossed you out of his bar as a win.

“We need to get out of here,” Sookie said suddenly and you all turned to look at her.

“Sookie,” Bill snapped.

“Stuff it, Compton. What is it, Sook?”

“A raid.”

“Tell me you’re not an undercover cop,” Eric ordered your friend.

“I’m not, but the man in the hat is.”

“Regardless, we do nothing illegal here.”

“One thing I have learned in the short time I have known her is Sookie always knows what she’s talking about,” you told him. “We should go.”

Before anything else could be said, police swarmed into the club.

“This way.” Eric wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled you along with him. He led you to a back door. Bill swept Sookie up in his arms while Eric pulled you more tightly against his side. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. You will return.”

“Y/N!” Sookie called after you.

You shook your head. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call you later.”

She started to protest to Bill but he quickly quieted her. Eric put you in his car and told Pam he would see her later. Moments after Sookie warned of the danger you were all a safe distance from the bar and the raid being conducted. As you glanced over at Eric and took in the set of his jaw, you had a feeling your evening was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are you living now?” Eric asked, finally breaking the silence.

“A shitty apartment in Bon Temps.” Actually, you were Dawn’s neighbor. She’d been a waitress at Merlotte’s and the latest murder victim. You wondered if you could get a discount on the rent due to emotional trauma. Probably. Sam was kind of a sucker for the damsel in distress.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why? Why Bon Temps?”

“That and why a shitty apartment. Money has never been an issue for you if I recall.”

It was actually one of the things Eric liked about you. He never had to worry you were only interested in his money. You had plenty of your own and even if you didn’t your father would have picked up the slack. You shrugged. “If you must know, I was doing a little job for Sophie-Anne. I didn’t intend to stay in Bon Temps long, but I kind of like it. Haven’t decided if I’m going to make it permanent yet or not.”

He ran his gaze over you and you did your best to ignore it, keeping your head turned toward your window. “What sort of job?”

You smiled at that. “I would assume if your queen wanted you to know that, she’d tell you. She didn’t bother to mention this was your area when she sent me here.”

He huffed a laugh. “Does that surprise you?”

“No. Nothing much surprises me anymore. Except for discovering that bar is yours. Doesn’t seem like your style.” You glanced over at him. The corner of his mouth kicked up in a small smirk, but he kept his eyes on the road.

“Money is my style, Y/N and Fangtasia makes me plenty of it.”

You hummed in agreement. “I’m sure it does.” You let the silence stretch a minute. “It was Pam’s idea wasn’t it?”

He laughed. “Yes, it was.”

A short time later he pulled up in front of an industrial looking apartment building. You leaned forward in your seat to take in the full height of it, but before it could really register, Eric was opening your door. “Come.”

You frowned, but followed him just the same. No words were spoken while you trailed behind him as he entered the building and made a beeline straight for the elevator with only a passing nod for the doorman.

He pressed the button for the seventh floor. You stood on the opposite side of the car and watched him. Anyone else would think he was settled, calm, but you could see the tension in his long, lean body. In the way he held his arms behind his back. Even in the way his feet shuffled.

When the elevator arrived on its floor, he stepped out first and headed to one of four visible doors. He unlocked it and motioned you inside as he flipped on the lights. You had assumed he was taking you to his home, but an empty apartment opened before you. Stunning, but empty. Exposed piping and metal beams mixed with shiplap walls and state of the art appliances were offset by a stained concrete floor. Had you drawn a plan for an apartment, it wouldn’t have been any more fitting. It was perfect.

You glanced at Eric wondering what he was up to and found his eyes already on you. “What is this?”

He smirked. “An apartment. A very nice apartment.”

“That was very helpful, Eric. Thank you.” You rolled your eyes and stepped over to take in the view. It was as amazing as the rest of the apartment. Eric’s movement was reflected in the glass as he came stand behind you “Why did you bring me here?”

“Because why live in a shitty apartment if you can live here?” he said as if it was the most reasonable, expected thing in the world.

“So, you brought me here in the middle of the night to play real estate agent?” This was so not the conversation you’d anticipated having when he dragged you out of Fangtasia.

“How did your friend know about the raid?” he asked instead of answering your question.

You hummed. “Like I said, she knows things. If you want to know how she knows things, you’ll have to have that conversation with her. Or perhaps Bill will tell you, though if he does, I’ll make him regret it.”

“You don’t care for him very much, do you?”

“That obvious?” You turned to look at him.

He chuckled. “You were never shy about letting people know your true thoughts.”

“Yes, well…” It wasn’t as if you could argue with him. It was the truth. “I don’t trust him. He’s too polished and he expects everyone to buy his bullshit. I don’t like bullshit.”

“Unless you’re the one selling it, of course.”

And there it was, the conversation you’d been expecting for the last hour. “I never lied to you, Eric. I may not have been forthright about what I was doing in Dallas, but it had nothing to do with you. Not really.”

“Nothing to do with me? You were attempting to get enough information against my maker for the Authority to be justified in removing him from power.” There was the Eric you knew. Cool and calm one minute and furious the next. You’d missed him.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes which you knew would piss him off further. “The Authority doesn’t need justification for shit. If they want to do something, they’ll do it and make up the reasons later. I was collecting information on the whole nest, not just Godric. I know you may find this difficult to believe but vampires tend to lack trust on the whole. I was a peacekeeping measure. Proof that there was nothing to worry about.”

“So you said before. Regardless of your reason for being there, the truth is that you used me to get close to Godric and the others. You made a fool of me. I would have done anything for you. Sworn an oath to anyone that there was nothing to fear from you and you used my trust against me. I do not trust lightly, Y/N.” He showed you his back and paced away from you.

You closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself. Screaming the same words at him you had before wouldn’t do any more good than it had then. “Can I ask you a question?”

He didn’t answer but turned his head to look at you over his shoulder.

“When you told Godric of my treachery, as you put it, what did he say?”

“He told me to talk to you and hear what you had to say.”

“And what was your response?”

“That I had heard enough lies for a hundred lifetimes.”

You nodded and turned back to the window. “Perhaps if you had listened to him, you might have discovered that Godric knew my purpose from the moment I arrived. He didn’t warn you away from me because he knew my relationship with you had nothing to do with the Authority.”

“He knew and yet he said nothing? Even to me? I find that hard to believe.”

“So, ask him.”

“If this is true, why didn’t you tell me at the time?”

“I tried Eric. You didn’t want to hear anything I had to say.” You leaned your back against the window with your arms crossed over your chest. “Hell, I’m surprised you’re listening to me now.”

He pushed a hand through his hair. “Perhaps the passage of time has given me a new perspective.”

“I find it hard to believe that three years was enough to make you this reasonable.”

He grinned and sauntered toward you. “Oh, sweetheart, I never said anything about being reasonable. But I have learned that a little patience is acceptable if it brings me the things I want.”

Your heart raced and you knew he could hear it. By the time he stopped there was less than a foot between the two of you. “And what is it you want, Eric Northman?”

“From you?”

You licked your lips and gave him a nod.

“Absolutely nothing. Even if I got it, I’m fairly certain I couldn’t trust it.”

“Ouch.” You laughed as though the words didn’t bother you. As if your heart wasn’t in tattered ribbons in your chest. “I’ll think about it.”

He scowled. “Think about what precisely?”

“The apartment.” You patted his chest and walked around him to the door. When you reached it, you paused and glanced back to find him in the same position. “Are you going to take me home or should I call a cab?”

***

Eric flew you home instead of driving as it was much faster and he was worried about daybreak coming before he was safely back in his own home. When he deposited you outside your apartment he glanced around, a dark scowl on his face. “Really, Y/N?”

You shrugged. “What?”

He shoved his hands into his pockets. “This can’t possibly be secure.”

“I am a little tougher than the average girl, Eric. I’ll survive.”

The sound he made said he didn’t agree with you at all but it wasn’t worth the argument. You knew that sound well, you’d heard it many, many times. “You will return to Fangtasia.”

“Not tonight. Bill is speaking at a meeting of the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Can’t miss it. You should come. Really freak out the locals.”

You’d expected a laugh but he maintained that perfect blank expression. “I’m afraid I wouldn’t have much to offer. I was in Europe at the time. Tomorrow then?”

“Maybe. I’ll have to check my schedule.”

In a flash he was in front of you with your phone in his hand. You’d barely felt him remove it from your pocket. He dialed a number and his phone rang in his pocket. He disconnected the call and handed your phone back to you. “Clear your schedule.”

You simply nodded as you watched him back away from you before he took off. You’d be lying if you said your heart wasn’t pounding just from being in his proximity. The last three years of your life had been spent trying to forget about that vampire. Thirty seconds in his presence was enough to tell you that had been an impossible task.


	3. Chapter 3

You stood at the back of the church, eyes running over the gathering crowd. You’d agreed to come to this event because Sookie begged you to keep her company while Bill spoke. Overnight she’d gone from being Bill’s girlfriend to being on a date with Sam. You sighed as you looked at the two of them sitting next to Tara. What Sookie did with her love life was her business and you would be thrilled if you thought she was actually done with Bill Compton. But you didn’t trust it. Sookie was too fickle, too quick to change her mind. You just hoped Sam didn’t get hurt in the process of her deciding what she wanted. It was fairly obvious her boss was harboring a pretty serious crush.

You’d thought about skipping out and heading to Fangtasia, but Adele would be disappointed if you didn’t stick around. As soon as you had the thought, she came out to introduce Bill. He of course immediately began laying on that thick layer of charm that he expected everyone to buy into and your attention quickly wandered. Your ears picked up the conversation between the sheriff and Andy. Bud was just bound and determined to pin these murders on Bill. As much as you disliked the man, he wasn’t guilty just because he was a vampire.

As his talk continued and drifted to discussion of his family, there was a subtle shift in the demeanor of the room. Not with everyone, but there were some who were clearly distrustful before who were now sympathetic of the life he’d lived. And you were certain, had you been closer to her, you would have seen Sookie fall for the vamp all over again. Poor Sam.

You lingered with the crowd at the end of the night and were surprised when Bill found his way to your side. “Y/N.”

“Bill.”

“I didn’t think to see you here this evening. I thought Eric would have summoned you.”

“He can try.” Your tone was carefree. You had no bond with Eric, owed him no allegiance, but if he called, you’d be at his side in a minute. But that was a choice, not a requirement.

Bill kept a smile plastered on his face as he nodded at the people that passed by. “What exactly is your history with Eric and the Authority?”

Your spine straightened. “I don’t recall that being any of your business, Compton.”

“I will find out.”

“You keep digging where you don’t belong, you won’t like what you uncover.” With that you left. You had intended to stay and help Adele clean up the church but you needed to put some space between you and the vampire. You didn’t need to give the town any more of a show than they’d already had. If Bill insisted on gathering information on you, he’d find answers. He was also likely to find himself at the end of a stake. Your father tended to be slightly overprotective when it came to people in your business.

Not having anywhere particular to go, but not wanting to head home you drove through town and let your mind wander. Pretty much from the moment you got your license, you drove whenever you had thinking to do. Sometimes for hours. That had been your intention until Sookie called asking for a ride. Apparently, her date with Sam hadn’t gone as planned. You rolled your eyes and turned the truck around.

Sookie was waiting right where she said she would be and you pulled up to the curb. She climbed inside with a small smile. “Thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem.” You waited for her to put her seatbelt on then headed for Adele’s house.

Silence filled the cab of the truck and you guessed Sookie was probably grateful for it. She didn’t offer any details of her evening and you didn’t ask. If she wanted you to know, she’d tell you. It wasn’t until you pulled up in front of the house that she spoke. “Gram’s got some pecan pie in the fridge. Want some?”

It wasn’t about the pie, it was about the company. She wasn’t ready to be alone just yet. And you weren’t about to pass up a slice of Adele Stackhouse’s pie. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

You followed her up to the house, the two of you pausing on the porch just long enough for her to take her shoes off. “I don’t know why you wear those things when they pinch your feet.” You had zero tolerance for being uncomfortable for fashion.

Sookie glanced back with a grin and looked down at your feet. “Well, army boots wouldn’t exactly go with this dress, now would they?”

As she said the last word, she slid on something and your hand shot out to steady her. “What the…” Her voice trailed off as your vision focused on the grisly scene before you. She flipped the light switch before you could stop her. The sudden burst of light made you squint. Sookie twisted from your grip and fell to the floor.

Deep crimson was everywhere. Blood splashed across the walls and the counters, but most of it pooled under Adele Stackhouse where she lay unmoving on the floor. You swallowed past the lump in your throat and pulled Sookie up off the floor just as Bill rushed in. You passed Sookie off to him. “Get her out of here.” Bill nodded once and rushed out the back door with her in his arms.

A noise at the front drew your attention, but you weren’t concerned. Whoever killed Adele was long gone. And if they weren’t, that just saved you the trouble of hunting them down later. “Who is it?” Your voice sounded rough and you cleared your throat.

“It’s Sam. I was making sure Sook got home and the front door was open,” he answered from the living room.

“You don’t want to come in here, Sam.”

He didn’t listen and appeared in the doorway a moment later. His wide eyes took in the mess before coming to rest on you. “Oh my God. What happened?”

You ignored the question as the answer was pretty damned obvious. “Sookie’s outside with Bill. Grab her a blanket. Call the Sheriff. I’ll stay with Adele.”

***

The police and technicians of Bon Temps were as competent as you expected them to be. In other words, not at all. You stood to the side and watched them fumble with the evidence and the body. They seemed to have forgotten you were even there as they discussed suspects and motive. And Adele trying to keep the asshole from killing her. As if she could put up much of a fight. Whoever did this could have done it easily and quickly but they chose to make it bloody.

You huffed in irritation and stormed from the house, letting the door slam behind you. Sookie looked up in surprise and you mumbled an apology before you strode across the lawn. You weren’t leaving, but you needed to make a phone call or two.

The first call you made was to Eric and you hoped he’d just answer the phone instead of playing games. You weren’t in the mood. “Y/N. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

His smooth voice instantly made you feel more at ease. Thank fuck he picked up. “I need a cleaning crew.”

The background noise on the phone faded. “What happened? Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Sookie’s grandmother was murdered. It was…brutal. If you could get someone here as soon as possible, I’d appreciate it.”

There was a pause. “Of course. Text me the address.”

You hung up and sent him the address before quickly dialing another number. You didn’t even let him greet you before speaking. “I’m going to kill someone.”

He was silent as he processed your words. “And you are telling me this because?”

“Just thought you might want to know.”

“Vampire?”

“I don’t know but I doubt it. Most likely human.”

Your father hummed in thought. “Okay. Why are you killing the human?”

“He killed someone I cared about. Adele Stackhouse.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I know you thought highly of her.” Your father’s sympathy almost broke you. You took a deep breath to keep from crying. Sookie didn’t need weepy you right now.

“She was a good person. She sure as hell didn’t deserve what he did to her.”

“Is this the same person that killed those other girls?” You kept your father up to date on your life. If you didn’t, he’d just send someone to spy on you anyway. You texted more than you talked but you figured this conversation was best had verbally.

“As near as they can figure, yeah.” You looked back to the house to see them bringing Adele out. “I need to go.”

“Be careful, Y/N. And call me if you need anything. I love you.”

“Love you, too, pop.” You slid your phone back into your pocket and walked back to the house.

Everyone was trying to convince Sookie to stay somewhere else when you rejoined them. Sookie was flat out refusing.

“I’ll stay with her,” you offered. Sookie detached herself from Bill and came over to wrap her arms around you. You held her and rubbed your hands up and down her back.

A plain white van pulled up and Bud frowned. “Who’s that?”

“Cleaners. If you’re done with the house that is.”

Sookie hugged you a little tighter.

He looked at you a moment then nodded. “I suppose that’s all right. Sookie, you call us if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

“Those are vampire cleaners,” Bill said as the police and the coroner left.

Sookie tilted her head back to look up at you and you smiled. “They’re trained to clean up blood, Sook.”

“Wait. They have companies that clean up vampire kills and you called one of them to come to Sookie’s house?” Sam asked, sounding disgusted.

That’s exactly what you’d done, but you’d feed him a cover story to make him happy. “Actually, they are trained to clean up after a _vampire_ has been killed. It’s a very messy and delicate business and they are good at what they do. And I didn’t call them. Eric did.” You raised a hand and motioned to the workers that they could proceed with the job.

“You told Eric where she lives?” Bill growled.

You laughed. “Oh, honey. Like he couldn’t figure that out on his own. Shouldn’t you be going to bed?”

He scowled at you before looking to Sookie, his features softening. “I will return later.”

She nodded, but didn’t release her hold on you. You glanced at Sam. “Take her up to her room, would you? I want to talk to the crew before I come up.”

You walked into the kitchen to find four people already making a dent in cleaning the mess. “Thanks for coming so quickly.”

“Of course,” one of them said and peeled off her gloves and mask as she came to stand in front of you. She offered a soft smile. “I am sorry for your loss.”

You licked your lips as Adele’s smiling face flashed through your head. “Yeah.” You pulled out your credit card and offered it to her. “Clean the rest of this level as well.”

She shook her head. “Mr. Northman has already seen to it and said to do whatever you asked.”

You nodded once and put the card away. “All right. Thank you.”

“He also asked that we bring this.” She handed you a baggie with a few pills inside. “Valium.”

You took it with another nod. “Just call up the stairs when you’re finished so I can lock up.”

As you headed up the stairs, you pulled out your phone to text Eric. _Thank you._ _I owe you._ It was a dangerous thing to say to a vampire. Especially one like Eric, but you acknowledged your debts.

A reply came quickly which surprised you. You thought it would be nightfall again before you heard from him. _You owe nothing._

There came that tug at your heart. The one that reminded you of why exactly you fell in love with the Viking to begin with.

You got Sookie to take a valium and once she was asleep, you sat in a chair in the corner of her room. Sam stayed with you, sitting on the floor beside you as he called Tara. Eventually the stress and lack of sleep caught up with you. You leaned your head against the back of the chair and were asleep in minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke you were still in the chair but someone had placed a blanket over you. Sitting up you saw that Sookie was still sleeping and the light coming through the window was a pale gray. You figured you’d only gotten a couple hours sleep at most. You got to your feet and stretched before folding the blanket and laying it over the back of the chair. You shut the door behind you as you left.

A murmur of voices drifted up the stairs and you followed the sound until you found Sam speaking with Tara and Lafayette. The conversation cut off as you stepped into the room. Sam stood almost immediately. “Hey, Y/N. You want some coffee?”

“Oh, God. Yes, please.”

While he headed to the kitchen, Tara stood to give you a hug. “How’s Sookie?”

“She’s out. Hopefully she will be for a while. I gave her a valium.”

“Oh, sweetness, you and I are on the same page.” Lafayette pulled a baggie from his pocket. “I’ve got our girl covered.”

You walked behind him and patted his shoulder just as Sam returned. You took your mug and sat in the empty seat between the two men. Sam glanced at the time and sighed. “We only have a couple of hours before people start showing up.”

Tara huffed a laugh. “Nosy old biddies.”

“So, let me get this straight, Sookie’s grandmother gets killed and people are just going to turn up uninvited?” you asked.

“Not exactly. People bring by food and pay their respects,” Sam explained.

Lafayette arched his brow. “Then they stay so they can gossip about the dead and the living.”

“We may not like it, but it’s tradition. It’s just how things are done.” You weren’t sure if Sam was trying to convince you or himself.

You leaned back in your seat. “Well, it’s not how I do things. If Sookie gets up and wants to see people, that’s fine. But we’re going to let her sleep. We will accept the food gratefully and write down who brought what. And then they’re going to go home.”

“You can’t do that,” Sam argued. “You’re going to piss people off.”

The corner of your mouth kicked up. “No. _You_ can’t do that. _I_ don’t care if I piss people off.”

“Damn it, Y/N. Be reasonable.”

“I’m with her, Sam. None of these people give a shit about Sookie. They never have. Who cares if we piss them off?” Tara argued.

Sam looked to Lafayette.

He put his hands up. “Don’t look at me, Sam. None of those people like me anyway.”

“Fine. I guess you win, Y/N.”

You grinned. “You’d think you’d be used to that by now, Sam.”

***

You took up residence on the front steps. For the most part, people stopped when they saw you and accepted your word when you said that Sookie wasn’t accepting visitors. One of the others would take the food or flowers and add it to the list so she’d know who brought what later.

Then came Maxine Fortenberry. As soon as you saw her step out of the car, you stood. She gave you a tight smile and tried to move around you, but you continued to block her path. “Sookie’s not taking visitors right now. I’ll let her know you came by.”

She huffed. “I’m quite certain that doesn’t apply to me.”

She went to pass you again, and you put a hand on her arm to stop her. “It applies to everybody.”

Her lips pursed. “Then why are they here?” She lifted her chin to indicate the others gathered at the door behind you.

“Well, they’re here to take care of Sookie.”

“And what is it you think I intend to do?”

The corner of your mouth curled up though there was nothing humorous about the situation. “I think you intend to look for blood. I mean surely some had to be missed, right? We couldn’t possibly be that thorough. And then you can tell all the other church ladies how awful it was.”

“Y/N,” Sam snapped from behind you as he came out the door. “That’s enough.” He pushed past you so you were forced to move your hand from Maxine’s arm. “I’m sorry, Maxine. Y/N’s had a rough day.”

“I have never been so insulted in my life.”

“I find that hard to believe,” you said and resumed your original spot on the steps.

Sam frowned at you again and you shrugged. He could waste his time smoothing ruffled feathers if he wished, but you had no patience for women like Maxine Fortenberry. Her holier than thou attitude had set your teeth on edge from the moment you met her. She might want to believe that she was better than everyone around her, but in reality, she was just a bitch.

Your gaze followed the two of them as Sam walked her back to her car. He was full of platitudes and apologies that made you roll your eyes.

“We could just lock ourselves inside and put a sign on the door,” Tara suggested as she sat beside you.

You glanced at her. “Why didn’t we think of that earlier?”

She grinned. “I did. Sam said no. I figure by this point he’ll find it a relief though.”

“Hell, I’ll lock _his_ ass out if I have to. Make a sign. I’ve used up all my give a damn already.”

Your conversation was interrupted with the arrival of Jason Stackhouse. Anger radiated from him and you got back to your feet immediately. “Tara, go inside and lock the door. Now.”

For once she didn’t argue and hurried away as you stepped between Jason and the house. A quick glance to the side, showed Sam with hands on hips and an empty spot where Maxine had been. Thank God for small miracles.

Jason grabbed your arms and tried to shift you out of his way, but you weren’t so easily moved. His brow furrowed. “Get the fuck out of my way, Y/N.”

“Not until you calm down. I understand you being pissed about Adele, but there’s no cause for you to come here like this.” You mirrored his movements just like you had Maxine’s. Football player he might be, but you weren’t a typical human. If you could throw vampires into a wall, he was no match for you.

“No cause? No cause? I got fucking cause. Sookie sleeping with that fucking fanger got my gran killed and she’s gonna answer for it.” Tired of trying to dodge you, he decided to just walk through you, expecting you to move out of the way. Instead, you placed your palms on his chest and shoved him backward.

“Back off, Stackhouse.”

“Woah,” Sam said and stepped closer. “Everybody just calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Merlotte.” Jason came at you again. His body curled toward you as he stalked forward. You were prepared to block him, but you weren’t prepared for him to hit you. Jason could be a dick, but that was out of the norm even for him. So, you were thrown more than a little off balance when his punch landed on the left side of your face. Pain exploded from your cheekbone and up into your eye. Fuck, that hurt. The blow had more power behind it than he should have been capable of.

He took advantage of you being caught off guard to storm past you and kick the door open. As he stomped toward the stairs, Sookie came to stand at the top of them.

“What is going on?” she asked, looking between you and her brother.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on—”

Jason was cut off when you grabbed his shirt and threw him back toward the door. He flew through the open space to land on the porch. When he tried to scramble to his feet, you picked him up and bounced him off the side of his truck. “Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.”

He got to his feet and stumbled backward around the truck, never taking his eyes off you. Once he’d made his way behind the wheel, he gunned the engine and took off.

You turned to find your friends staring at you with various levels of confusion, concern and fear on their faces. You’d let your anger at Jason get the best of you and had shown more of your strength than you normally did. You cleared your throat as you stepped past them into the house.

Sookie hurried down the steps to meet you. She examined the side of your face which was probably already starting to turn colors. Damn Stackhouse. “Tara, get Y/N some ice. Are you okay?”

You pulled away from her touch and gave a small nod. “Yeah. I’ll be fine. I’m just glad I was here.”

You took the icepack Tara handed to you and stepped back as Sookie looked around. The cold against your tender skin made you grimace but you held it in place just the same.

“Where is everyone? I expected the house to be full.” Her tone was one of wonder not disappointment. She was so used to doing what she should, what everyone told her was normal, that she was surprised when someone didn’t.

“Thank her for that too,” Lafayette said. “She said you needed your sleep and stood guard outside all day.”

“We kept a list of who came by with what,” Sam piped up as if Sookie might be angry you kept her from having to deal with half the town.

Sookie threw her arms around your neck and you chuckled as you hugged her back. “Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem, Sook.” You stepped back and pursed your lips in thought. “Do me a favor and don’t let Jason in the house unless someone is here for a few days.”

“You don’t think he’d actually hurt me, do you?”

You shrugged. “I would have sworn this morning that he wouldn’t have hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it. He didn’t smack me, Sookie. He punched me. Hard. If he hit you like that, it might have done some serious damage.”

She nodded but didn’t say anything.

“And why is it that it didn’t do serious damage to you?” Sam asked. “Never mind you tossing him against his truck like he weighed nothing. You want to explain all that?”

You ran your gaze over him. “Nope.” You turned your attention back to your friend. “I have an appointment tonight that I need to keep. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, of course. You’ve done more than enough. Thank you.”

You nodded and checked your pockets for your keys. Sookie cleared her throat as you pulled them out and you looked at her expectantly. “I’m going to have Gran’s funeral as soon as possible. You’re welcome of course, but I understand if you don’t make it.”

You gave her another hug. “Thanks, Sook.” She was one of the few people that knew of your aversion to funerals. There was a lot of reasons for it. Mainly you just didn’t like to watch people cry. You glanced at everyone before you walked out the door. “You all know how to get hold of me if you need anything. I might be out of town for a couple of days, but I won’t be far.”

With that, you hopped in your truck. After a quick stop by your apartment to get some clothes, you sent your dad a text then headed for Shreveport. There were still several hours to nightfall but you had some arrangements to make before you saw Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time you pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia, the lack of sleep was catching up with you. A glance at the time showed you still had almost two hours until sundown. Hopping out of your truck, you made a beeline for the door. You tried the handle just for the hell of it and found it unlocked. You let yourself in and frowned at the blonde that appeared from a back room.

“Who are you? You can’t just come in here.” The shrill edge to her voice made you wince.

Lovely. “Actually, I can because you left the door unlocked. Stupid.”

Her wide eyes stayed glued to you as she hustled past you to flip the lock on the door. “You need to leave.”

“Not here to cause any trouble. I just need somewhere to crash until Eric shows up. The couch I saw the other night should do nicely.” You stepped toward the room you’d spoken to Pam in. It had all appearances of being Eric’s office which meant the sofa would be long and comfortable.

The woman stepped in front of you and gestured toward the door. “Get out or I’m calling the cops.”

You laughed. “Eric would skin you if you called the cops to come to his club.”

She huffed and stomped a foot. “Fine then. I’ll call the vampire cops.”

You blinked at her. “Jesus, lady. How many times have you been glamoured exactly?”

“What?”

You gripped her arms and moved her to the side. “I am going to go sleep in Eric’s office. When he gets here you can tell him I overpowered you. Keep it down until then, would you? I’m exhausted.”

***

You heard Eric before you saw him. You’d been dozing on and off with an arm draped across your eyes.

“There’s some girl in your office. She wouldn’t leave,” the blonde you’d encountered earlier said loudly, probably the moment he walked in the door.

“And why did you not _make_ her leave?” Eric sounded bored and you had the feeling he’d had similar conversations with the woman before.

“She overpowered me.”

Footsteps approached the door and you stayed just as you were. Maybe everyone would leave you be and you could get a little more sleep. Unlikely but possible.

The door opened and you felt Eric’s gaze run over you like a physical thing. “I’ll take care of it, Ginger. Just make sure we’re ready to open.”

He stepped in and shut the door being surprisingly quiet. Especially since he could tell you were awake by your breathing and heartrate. There was no way you were getting more sleep with him in the room. Not until you were certain he wouldn’t use the opportunity for retaliation at any rate. “You know, if you glamour that girl any more she’s going to start drooling.” You stayed as you were, unwilling to move just yet.

Eric huffed a laugh. “She’s a very loyal employee.”

“Mmhmm. Whatever you say, Eric.”

There was a beat of silence. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“You told me to be.” Anyone else you would have ignored and forgotten about considering everything that happened, but not Eric.

“That was before I received your phone call last night. And since when do you do as I ask?” There was a teasing tone in his voice and your heart beat faster.

This was your Eric. The Eric that you’d fallen in love with and that had fallen in love with you. “Why aren’t you being an asshole?” Your voice sounded more timid than you would have liked but there was nothing to be done for it now.

“I spoke with Godric.”

You lifted your arm to glance at him then put it back. Too much light. “I take it he confirmed what I told you.”

“Of course. I am still bothered you kept the truth from me, but I am willing to set that aside.”

You took that as your cue to sit up. If you were going to have this conversation with Eric, you wanted to do it while you looked him in the eye. You raked your hands through your hair though you doubted that you had mussed it much during your short nap. “How generous of you to be willing to set aside the fact I didn’t do anything wrong in the first place. Why are you always so…” You gestured at him. “You?” You supposed there were better ways to interact with the vampire but he always seemed to say exactly the wrong thing where you were concerned. If you weren’t so certain it frustrated him just as much as it did you, you would accuse him of doing it on purpose.

Instead of responding to your question, he went very still and his features grew tight. He was furious and you had no idea what you had done to warrant that look. Surely your smart mouth hadn’t irritated him that much. He reached out and grasped your chin to turn your head to the side. He traced his fingers over the left side of your face, his touch surprisingly gentle. “What happened?”

You frowned. “What?”

“You’re bruised. When I spoke with you last night you told me that you were fine. So, when did this happen and who did it?”

You jerked your hand up and covered your cheek where Jason had hit you. You’d grown accustomed to the dull throb and had mostly forgotten about it. Damn it. At least it wasn’t you Eric was angry with for a change. “It’s not a big deal. Emotions were running high and things got a little out of control is all. I handled it.”

“All of that is very interesting but not what I asked. Who. Did. It?” His voice was no louder but his tone was sharper. He moved to sit beside you on the couch so he no longer towered over you.

You sighed as you turned to face him fully. “And what are you going to do if I tell you, Northman?”

“I simply wish to have a discussion with him about touching that which doesn’t belong to him,” he said as if he was always perfectly reasonable and level headed and you shouldn’t have presumed he would be otherwise.

“Pretty sure he got the message when I bounced him off the side of his truck.”

The corner of his lips kicked up. “You always were rather capable. It was one of the many things I always admired about you.” He shifted his body to sit properly and draped his arms along the back of the couch. “So, what happened last night?”

You sighed and slumped in your seat suddenly feeling exhausted. “Sookie’s grandmother was murdered. It looks like it was the same person killing everyone else in town, which is good I guess because Bon Temps is too small to support two serial killers.” You ran a hand down your face. “It was brutal, Eric. She was a good soul. She deserved better.”

He hummed and you weren’t certain if it was just an acknowledgement or if it was an attempt at comfort. “What do you know about this killer?”

You shrugged. “Not much. He seems to be targeting fang bangers. Local cops want to blame Bill just because he’s a vampire. So they’re about as competent as you’d imagine.”

“What about the person that hit you? They obviously have control issues.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head. “I’m not going to slip up and accidentally say his name, Eric. Nice try though.”

He lifted a brow and gave a small tilt to his head as if to say he tried. Before he could say anything, the door opened drawing your attention. Pam stepped inside and gave a slow, sultry smile when she caught sight of you. “Well, hello there.”

Eric sighed. “Pam. What do you need?”

“Longshadow says there’s an issue with the liquor distributor. You need to deal with it.”

“And you cannot?”

She shrugged one shoulder.

“Very well,” Eric said as he stood. “Y/N, I will return shortly.”

You got to your feet as well. “Actually, do you have somewhere I can change? My clothes are in the truck.” You’d neglected to bring them inside mainly because you weren’t certain you’d be sticking around. But you weren’t about to pass up the opportunity to spend time with this Eric. You’d missed him.

He grinned. “It would be my pleasure to have you naked in my office. Feel free to change here.”

Pam rolled her eyes. “There’s a room down the hall for the dancers. Even has a shower if you’re so inclined.”

“Thanks, Pam.” You patted Eric’s shoulder as you passed by him. “Nice try, Northman.”

***

By the time you had a conversation with Pam, took a shower, and got yourself ready, Eric was already holding court. You ran your hands over the length of your favorite little black dress making sure everything was in place before stepping out of the office. Your gaze immediately found Eric on his makeshift throne. His attention was on the man beside him as they had a quiet conversation and you took the opportunity to run your eyes over him.

He’d slipped a jacket over his black tank which made him look more professional. Regardless of what he was wearing, he looked every inch the Viking king he should have been. As if he felt your eyes on him, his head turned and his eyes locked on yours. He silenced the man beside him with a wave of his hand and leaned toward you. He didn’t even attempt to hide his blatant admiration and as his smile widened, you saw a hint of fang in it.

He beckoned you forward and you wove through the crowd until you stood in front of him. “You summoned me?”

His tongue darted out to lick his lips then ran over his teeth as his gaze flicked over you once more. “You look delicious.”

You shook your head though you couldn’t help a little smile. That always was his favorite compliment. “Thank you.”

He leaned back in his seat. “Join us, Y/N. Stewart here was just telling me about all my failures as a sheriff.”

You stepped up on the stage as the other man protested Eric’s words. Before you could take the chair to his other side, Eric softly grasped your wrist and tugged you down onto his lap. You immediately moved to stand and his hand settled on your waist, holding you in place. He traced his nose along the column of your throat as he moved his mouth to your ear. “Stay.” His lips brushed your skin as he spoke and a shiver ran through you at the intimacy.

It had been a long time since you’d found yourself in this position and as much as you wished to simply enjoy it, there was too much that needed to be said between the two of you. Before you could move, Eric spoke again. “Please.”

You relaxed against him and supposed that answer enough. You turned your attention to the other man who was watching the two of you with far too much interest. “Now, what was it you were saying, Stewart was it?”

Eric tightened his hold slightly before turning his attention to the other man as well. “Yes, Stewart. Continue.”

“Well, as I was saying, there are matters that really should be addressed. The Authority does not take kindly to lax enforcement in their regions. I’m afraid they will be most disappointed when I file my report.” You tilted your head and looked the man over. He wore a cheap suit and straightened his tie nervously as he avoided meeting either of your gazes. “Of course, I could be persuaded to ignore some of the more grievous failings.”

“What do you think, Y/N?” Eric asked you. “Should we give Stewart here what he deserves for such an offer?”

You rested your head against his shoulder. “Oh, certainly. You know it’s funny that I was just speaking to my father about this area and he happened to mention that the sheriff runs a tight ship. One of the few areas he didn’t have to worry about I believe he said. The irony, huh?”

Eric grinned. “Indeed.” He looked at Pam and nodded his head once. A moment later two large vampires were on stage grabbing the man.

“Wait!” he protested. “I thought we’d reached an understanding.”

“We have.” Eric waved his hand and the protesting man was led away by the two thugs that were doing a remarkable job of appearing they were just taking him for a walk.

Eric’s fingers pressed into your hip and you lifted your head back to look at him. “We need to have a conversation about this.” You gestured between the two of you.

He hummed in agreement as he pushed your head back to rest on his shoulder. Later. You could talk about it later.


	6. Chapter 6

You remained on Eric’s lap for the rest of the night and had even managed to doze off a couple of times despite the noise. When you woke the second time, Eric smiled down at you. “Feeling better?”

You straightened a bit, shifting your weight in his lap. “That depends. Did I drool?”

He laughed. “You were the picture of perfection.”

“In that case, I’m fabulous.” You stood. “I really should be going.” You weren’t even sure what time it was, but there had to be something you should be doing with your time besides sitting on Eric’s lap. Not that he seemed to mind in the least.

He stood with you and took your hand in his. “I’ll take you home.”

“I have my truck,” you protested, but he ignored you and pulled you along behind him as he made way to his office.

“Get your things,” he instructed as he flipped through some papers on his desk. You grabbed the bag you’d left sitting on his couch.

“Okay.”

He glanced up in surprise then shook his head. “You always were low maintenance. Let’s go.” He rounded his desk and took your hand in his again. He led you out the back door and into the employee lot.

Only when he led you to his car, did you protest. “Nope. We’re taking my truck. Some of us can’t fly back to our cars, Northman.”

“Fair enough.” There was laughter in his tone.

You pulled your keys from your bag and handed them over, still groggy from your nap. Besides, you wanted to be able to put your full attention on him while the two of you talked. When he started the truck, you touched his arm to make certain he was paying attention. “I’ll give you directions while we talk.”

“I know how to get to Bon Temps, Y/N. Unfortunately.”

“Good for you, but we’re not going to Bon Temps. Take me back to that apartment you showed me.” You settled back in your seat. “So, what is this between us, Eric? Are you bored? Looking to get laid? Just taking advantage of my proximity?”

His jaw went tight and he sighed. “I told you I spoke to Godric. There is no reason to continue the animosity between us.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “I didn’t have any animosity, Eric. I was too busy trying to figure out what the fuck I’d done that was so terrible that you wouldn’t even talk to me anymore.”

“Why must you always do this?”

“Do what exactly?”

“Push. I told you that I am content to leave the past behind us. Why is that not enough for you?” He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building and shut off the truck. He shifted in his seat so he was turned toward you.

You looked at your hands twisted together in your lap. “You hurt me, Eric. I need to define what this is, what you want it to be, so I’m going in with my eyes open. I’m more than willing to move forward, but I have to protect myself this time. I can’t allow myself to become lost in you again.” You wanted to forget that you’d spent the last three years without him and just let him love you. But you weren’t even sure that’s what he wanted and that’s why you were pushing for answers he didn’t like giving. Talking about feelings wasn’t exactly high on Eric’s skill list.

“My heart has been yours since the first moment I saw you.”

You jerked your head up at the words and saw nothing but sincerity in his expression.

He gave you a soft smile. “Our relationship is whatever you wish it to be, _alskling_, so long as I do not lose you again.”

The endearment had you sucking in a breath. You hadn’t realized how much you’d missed hearing them. “All right, if we’re going to do this, I won’t share you. And we have to trust each other, Eric. No spying, no lies, and actual conversations if something is bothering us.”

“Very well. Now, I’m assuming you wished to see the apartment again?”

You shook your head and opened the door to step out, grabbing your bag as you went. “No need. I already signed the lease.”

In an instant he was by your side, taking the bag from your hand with a grin. “That makes me your landlord amongst the other things.”

“I know.” You leaned into him and tilted your head back to meet his gaze. “I also know that particular unit can be made day proof with the flip of a switch. Which I am assuming is why you showed it to me in the first place.”

“One of the reasons, yes.” He leaned down and captured your lips with his. The kiss was soft and didn’t last nearly long enough. “Come.”

He grasped your hand in his and lead you into the building. He stopped at the desk this time. “This is Ms. Y/L/N. She is the new tenant in unit 7C. She is also mine. Make sure that is known.” He dragged you off without waiting for a response.

You simply shook your head at his possessiveness. He let you into the apartment with your key and put your bag down near the two others you’d dropped off earlier. He looked around with a frown. “There is no furniture here.”

“Calm down, Northman. I just signed the lease. I have to make arrangements to have my stuff delivered from storage.”

He arched a brow. “Not Bon Temps?”

“You saw where I live. Besides, I wasn’t even certain I would be sticking around. I left most of my stuff in storage when I came.”

He closed the distance between you and settled his hands on your hips. “So, I take it this means you plan on staying for awhile?”

You placed your palms on his chest and leaned into him. “I kind of thought that was a given by this point, Eric.” You stretched up to kiss him and when he would have pulled away, you held him to you with a hand on his neck. By the time he moved from your lips to kiss down the line of your throat, you were panting. “Bite me.”

He leaned back to meet your gaze, his eyes questioning.

“I miss you, Eric. I miss our connection.” You bit your bottom lip as you waited for his response, still unconvinced he wanted the same level of commitment that you did.

His tongue darted out to trace his lips as his gaze shifted to your neck. “You will drink from me as well.”

“Of course, but you’ll have to bite me again, later. I want to wear your mark.”

He groaned and the needy sound went straight to your core. He’d always loved to mark you, claim you. As his mouth lowered to your throat, you took a deep breath. And as his teeth sunk into your tender flesh, only one thought ran through your head. You were home.


	7. Chapter 7

Your phone ringing around noon a couple of days later was not how you wanted to wake up. Especially after staying up until sunrise talking to Eric. You sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand down your face as you answered. “Yeah?”

“Hey, Y/N. It’s Sam.”

You grunted in acknowledgement. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, we’re a little short handed around here. I was sort of hoping you could help us out tonight.”

You glanced at Eric sleeping behind you. He would be annoyed, but he could just deal with it. You needed to check in with Sookie anyway. “Yeah, sure, Sam. No problem.”

He huffed out a breath. “Thank you. You’re a real lifesaver.”

“So, I’ve been told.” You hung up and shifted so your back was leaning against Eric’s headboard. He’d brought you to his house to stay due to your lack of furniture. And while you’d fallen asleep in his arms every night, that and a few kisses were the extent of your intimacy. Well, that and the blood exchange. On some levels that was more intimate than intercourse. You brushed Eric’s hair back and ran your gaze over his face.

A week ago, you would have thought waking up beside him ever again an impossibility. You weren’t about to take the time with him for granted. Never again. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes as you ran through the list of things you needed to do. Your father had finally arranged for someone to deliver your furniture and Eric was having someone meet them so you didn’t need to be there. There were some things left in your apartment you wanted. A couple of hours and you could probably have it all packed up. You might as well get it over with.

You got dressed, opting for wearing the dress shirt Eric had worn the night before and your jeans. Sam could just deal with you not wearing the Merlotte’s uniform. You’d probably be behind the bar anyway. You jotted off a quick note to Eric and headed out the door.

***

As you’d predicted it didn’t take long for you to pack the rest of your things. The furniture and things you didn’t care for, you left for Sam. He could get more renting out a furnished apartment anyway. You’d loaded everything in the cab of your truck and grabbed a couple of more hours of sleep before heading into the bar.

Sam frowned at your clothes but didn’t say a word. Smart man. You were filling in where needed for the night, switching roles if necessary.

Sookie greeted you with a grin and a hug. “Y/N, it is so good to see you. It’s a great day. Isn’t it a great day?”

You lifted a brow and your lips twitched. Your gaze landed on the scarf at her neck. Bill. As much as you disliked the man, as long as he was making Sookie happy, you’d cut him some slack. “I missed you. How have you been?”

“Just fabulous.”

“Well, aren’t you in a good mood,” Arlene said as she joined the conversation.

“Yes, I am.” Sookie grabbed her tray and spun away, her hips swinging as she went. Sam and Arlene both looked from her to you.

You shrugged. “What? I just got here. I know nothing.”

The door opened to the bar opened and three of the biggest jackoffs in Bon Temps walked through the door. Sam must have noticed the look on your face because he turned to see them as well.

“Shit. Cover the bar, would you?” He hurried off to intercept Lafayette without waiting for your response.

You glanced beneath the bar to make sure the baseball bat was still where you’d last seen it and pulled a beer for the customer at the end of the bar. At least you wouldn’t be bored.

***

“Sookie has been with that vampire,” Arlene told her boyfriend instead of delivering the two beers you’d pulled for her.

“Ah, that’s just bar talk.”

“She told me so herself.”

Well, that certainly got Sam’s attention. Your jaw tightened but you stayed quiet. For the moment. You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes when Arlene mentioned Sookie getting pregnant and babies with fangs. Seriously?

Sam ripping the scarf from Sookie’s neck was your cue to get involved. You grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from her even as she shoved him. You watched silently as she said her piece. She was right it wasn’t anyone’s business what she got up to with Bill. And as much as you liked Sam, he hadn’t bothered to make a move until someone else was interested so he could go to hell too.

When she stormed off, Sam turned to you. “You can’t honestly tell me you’re okay with this?”

You smirked and flipped the collar of Eric’s shirt to the side so the bite on your neck was visible. “Course, I haven’t fucked mine. Not lately anyway. But she’s right. It’s none of your business. She was in a good mood. Why’d you have to bring her down? You really suck sometimes, Sam.”

You went back to your spot behind the bar, ignoring the eyes now fixated on you. If it took some of the attention off Sookie, so much the better.

***

Eric tapped his fingers against his thigh. He wanted to call you. Or at least send a text just to make certain you were all right. Which was stupid. He could feel you. He knew you were fine if slightly irritated. He also knew you were in Bon Temps right where you’d told him you’d be. No, the truth was, he missed you. Now that you were back in his life, he wanted you by his side where you belonged.

Pam appeared beside him and leaned one arm on the back of his chair. “Having fun yet?”

The corner of his mouth kicked up. “Always.”

“I may be able to brighten your evening. See the blonde male by the bar? The sweaty, nervous one?”

Eric ran his gaze over the crowd. “The one that is obviously detoxing?”

She made a sound of agreement. “Name’s Jason Stackhouse. He’s Sookie’s brother.”

“And why do I care?” Pam wasn’t one for idle conversation so there was obviously a point to this.

“Because, if I recall correctly Y/N said she was hit because emotions were running high. And as he’s here looking for V, he would have been strong enough to leave that bruise.”

Eric leaned forward in his seat, all of his focus now on his target. “I’ll be in my office. Bring him to me.”

***

You handed Sookie a pitcher of beer for the three assholes and watched her as she went to deliver it. As you predicted, they immediately started to give her shit about Bill. Before you could intervene, the front door slammed open and the three figures that entered drew everyone’s attention.

These three were trouble. You’d looked into them after Sookie had an encounter with them at Bill’s house. Malcolm, Liam and Diane. Their only purpose here would be to cause trouble. You undid a button on your shirt and pulled the collar wide so Eric’s bite was on display. If they knew what was good for them, they wouldn’t fuck with you. Somehow you doubted things would go that smoothly.

The three of them slunk around the bar like the slime they were. Diane got in one of the customers faces and Sam stepped out to confront them.

“Get us three True Blood’s,” Malcom ordered no one in particular.

The only person that moved was Sam who took a step forward. “You need to leave. This is a family establishment. Locals only.”

While Malcom explained that they’d just bought a house in the area, you grasped the handle of the bat beneath the bar and pulled it out. Resting it on your shoulder, you stepped around the end of the bar and onto the floor. Liam’s gaze followed you the entire time.

You merely lifted a brow and gave him a nod. He didn’t scare you.

“Discrimination against vampires is punishable by the law in the great state of Louisiana,” Malcom said in response to Sam telling him to leave a second time. “Not that I give a fuck, but I am thirsty.”

“He’s telling you to leave because you’re an asshole. Not because you’re a vampire,” you piped up to draw his attention to you. “Discriminating against assholes isn’t against the law. Though, I wish he’d do it more often.”

All three vampires put their full attention on you. Malcom opened his mouth to respond but Sookie caught his attention first. He gasped. “How nice to see you again, Sookie. You are looking delectable as always.” He sauntered toward her, ignoring you completely. Obviously, he didn’t consider you much of a threat.

Idiot.

You allowed his moment of…whatever the fuck he was doing with Sookie. She’d only get pissed if you intervened before she needed it.

“I am his,” she declared and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. She had no idea what that meant. Not really.

“Well, he’s not here, is he?” Malcom said with a tilt of his head. “And when Bill is away, Malcom will play.” He extended his fangs and you moved forward. You placed the end of the bat on his chest and pushed him away from her.

“That’s not how that works and you know it. Behave.”

He snarled. “And just who are you?” He glanced at his companions and huffed a laugh. “And just what do you think you’ll be able to do with that?” His hand grabbed the end of the bat and shoved it aside.

You allowed him to do so. “My name’s Y/N and you’d be surprised.”

“Well, Y/N, I’m going to drain you so slowly, you’ll be begging me to kill you.” You weren’t impressed.

Suddenly, Terry Bellefleur charged forward and was tossed through the air for his efforts. He slammed into the ground. Sam grabbed a pool cue and broke it over his knee.

Malcom pointed at him. “You are a dead man.”

“Sam.”

His gaze shifted to you. Apparently, he understood what you were trying to tell him because he smirked. “Maybe so, but you’ll have to go through her first.” He tossed you the cue and you dropped the bat to snatch it from the air.

***

Eric leaned against the front of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. It didn’t take long for Pam to appear with the human. He stank of desperation and Eric’s lip curled in response.

“You, uh, wanted to talk to me?” His gaze darted around the room, never settling anywhere for long.

Eric dismissed Pam with a lift of his chin. When she’d left the room, he gestured to one of the chairs in front of him. “Sit.”

“I’m good.”

Was this human always this oblivious or was it worse because he was in need of a hit? Eric sincerely hoped it was the latter. “I wasn’t asking.”

“Oh.”

The other man sat and Eric moved around his desk to take his own seat. He folded his hands together and leaned forward. “I understand you know Y/N Y/L/N.”

Stackhouse licked his lips. “Yeah. Kind of, I guess. She’s friends with my sister.”

“Well, I have a problem with Ms. Y/L/N that I’m hoping you can help me with. Maybe then we can help you with your little problem.” Eric maintained the neutral expression he’d spent centuries perfecting.

The man in front of him leaned forward eagerly. “Sure. Anything.”

“She has a bit of a reputation as a troublemaker. When she came to the bar the other night, she had a bruise. Here.” He ran his finger across his cheek to indicate where her injury had been. “I’m certain she was causing trouble but I could get her to admit to nothing. Do you happen to know what happened?”

Stackhouse huffed and waved a hand through the air. “That was me. She wouldn’t let me in my gran’s house to talk to Sookie. Ain’t nothing for you to worry about.”

Eric gripped the other man by the throat and lifted him into the air before he could even blink. “You dare?”

Wide confused eyes were the only answer as hands gripped Eric’s wrist, looking for mercy.

“You dare touch what doesn’t belong to you?” He wanted to snap his neck. It wouldn’t take much effort. A twist of the wrist and this human would bother you no more. But something told him you wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. In fact, you were likely to make his life hell for even considering it. Eric released his grip.

Stackhouse fell back in his chair. His feet scrambled trying to put more distance between him and the vampire before him but there was nowhere for him to go. Eric simply looked at him with the same blank expression as always.

“As she didn’t kill you herself for the indiscretion, I can only assume she wishes you alive for some reason. If you touch her again, I won’t care. Do you understand?”

He nodded frantically. “Yeah, yeah. I understand.”

Eric placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned into the other man’s space. “And as for the vampire blood, if I even catch a whisper that you tasted it, I will remove your balls with a rusty spoon. And I have ears everywhere.”

Eric couldn’t refrain from smirking when Stackhouse folded in on himself. His hands covered his groin on instinct. The vampire straightened and took a step back. “Remove yourself from my bar, Mr. Stackhouse, and don’t bother coming back.”

If the man moved any faster, Eric would have thought him a vampire. A beat later, Pam stepped into the office with an amused look. “I take it the conversation went well.”

He hummed in agreement just as a flash of emotion went through him. Anger and anxiety with a dash of fear. You were in trouble.

***

Liam charged and you spun away, tripping him in the process. You shoved the stake into his chest, purposely missing his heart. He stared at you in confusion as he gasped in pain. You kicked Diane, sending her stumbling back when she came to his rescue.

Malcom took advantage of the distraction she posed and grabbed the cue from your hand. He launched it across the bar and it embedded in the wall. When you swung at him, he grasped your wrist and squeezed. If you’d been fully human, it would be broken. He pushed you backward into the bar, his free hand on your chest.

“Stop this.” Bill had apparently arrived.

Neither you or Malcom were impressed. He glanced over his shoulder at the other vampire. “Not now, Bill. I’m having a conversation. Don’t interrupt.”

Malcom turned back to you, his fangs fully extended. You’d expected him to be furious but he looked more intrigued than anything. He let go of your wrist and gripped your chin. He turned your head to the side to expose the line of your throat. “Is this Bill’s work as well? Has he been greedy with the local offerings?”

You scoffed. “Fuck Bill. And fuck you.”

His eyes narrowed. “Oh, I’m counting on it, sweetheart. But you really must tell me who you belong to. After all, I’ll need to offer my condolences.”

“That would be me.”

Malcom went still and you grinned. Eric always did have impeccable timing. He released you and took a step back, his hands held up as he turned to face your vampire. Eric looked past him to run his gaze over you. You gave him a little wave and his lips twitched.

“Why, Eric, it is lovely to see you again.” That false placating voice rubbed your nerves raw. “I wasn’t aware you were claiming your food now. Had I known—”

“Y/N is my mate.”

The other vampires in the room shifted their gazes between the two of you. Mates were rare. Rarer still that both parties weren’t vampires. You were just as shocked as they were but you did a better job of hiding it. At least you hoped so. Not that it mattered. Eric would feel it through your bond. But damn it, he couldn’t just spring shit like that on you. Stupid vampire.

“Why are you bothering these people? You’ve been warned about this behavior before,” Eric said, shifting the focus off your relationship.

“We were just saying hello to the new neighbors. That’s all.” Malcom’s voice had lost its confident edge.

Eric’s jaw was tight and you knew he was biting back much of what he wanted to say. He needed to placate the humans in the bar, but they didn’t need to know details. “We’ll discuss this tomorrow. Bill will accompany you to ensure you don’t get lost on the way home.”

Bill stepped away from Sookie’s side with a nod. The four vampires headed toward the door, not bothering to look anywhere but at their sheriff. Eric stopped Malcom with a hand on his arm as he passed by. He lowered his voice but you could still hear him, though you doubted most of the humans could. “If I were you, Malcom, I would do my best to ensure I didn’t fuck this up anymore than I already had.”

Malcom didn’t respond beyond jerking his arm away and following the others outside. Eric crossed the bar in several long strides until he was standing beside you with his arm around your shoulders. “I apologize for the disturbance, everyone. I assure you that they will not bother you again.”

“Everyone go back about your business. Next round’s on the house,” Sam announced as he came over to the two of you.

“Eric, this is Sam Merlotte. He owns the bar. Sam, this is Eric Northman, he owns Fangtasia,” you introduced them.

“And you, apparently,” Sam added with a look of distaste.

You straightened your spine. “Really, Sam? Who do you think you’re talking to? After everything…No, you know what. Forget it. It’s not even worth it. You’re welcome by the way, you ungrateful bastard.” You stepped behind the bar and grabbed your bag. “I’ll see you later, Sam. Sookie.”

Eric wore an amused grin as he fell into step behind you and followed you out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I have been on an unwelcome hiatus since february for health reasons. Still spotty but hopefully will be around more.

You tossed your things in your truck before spinning and shoving Eric away from you. “Your mate, Eric? Really?”

He brushed his chest as if wiping away your touch. Ass. “Yes. I fail to see the problem.”

That stopped you. “Wait. You’re actually claiming me?”

His brow furrowed. “Of course. You didn’t honestly think I would make such a proclamation without meaning it?”

“You literally proclaim things on a daily basis that you don’t mean.”

His hands settled on your waist and he pulled you toward him. His gaze ran over your face as he studied you. “I wouldn’t be flippant about anything so serious, Y/N. You must know that.”

You swallowed past the lump in your throat. “Don’t you think it was something we maybe should have discussed before you announced it to a bar full of random assholes?”

“Perhaps.” He gave a little shrug and kissed your forehead before pushing you toward your truck. “Let’s head home. We can discuss it on the way.”

You turned out of the parking lot and headed toward Shreveport, quickly getting lost in your own thoughts. Mates were serious business amongst the vampires. There was a time it was strictly an otherworldly belief in soulmates. Fate bringing two people together that were created for one another. It morphed over the centuries into a choice. A declaration that you belonged to one another. It went far deeper than any marriage.

Allowances and lea ways were given for mates that would otherwise never be permitted. In fact, mates were treated as one entity. They received punishment and reward in equal measure regardless of which party was actually responsible. Your dad was going to freak the fuck out. It was that thought that stopped you. The realization that the question if you felt that way for Eric never once crossed your mind. You knew from the moment you met him that he was it for you and always would be.

Your concerns were purely disbelief that Eric could feel that deeply for you and what your father would think. The real question was, did you care?

“You’re awfully quiet for someone that had so much to say,” Eric said as you neared _Fangtasia_.

You didn’t look at him as you parked near the back door and the two of you sat in silence for a long time. Finally, you spoke, but you still didn’t look at him. “You’ve lived for a thousand years and never once tied yourself to someone. Not like this.”

“Mates tend to be a once in a lifetime thing, even for the oldest amongst us.” His voice was soft and you knew he was letting you talk your thoughts out. This was important. He wouldn’t try to talk you into anything. He was better than that.

You shook your head. “That’s not what I meant, Eric. You’re not exactly the relationship type. We’ve had this discussion.”

He hummed in agreement. “We have. If I recall correctly, I stated that was me _before_ you.”

You turned to face him. “Are you sure about this?”

“I do not question my feelings for you, Y/N, but if this is not what you want—”

You grabbed his hand and used it to pull yourself closer to him. “That’s not what this is about. At all. It’s just…me? I mean, are you really sure?”

In a flash, he shifted the two of you so you straddled his lap. One hand cradled the back of your neck and the other rested on your lower back. His gaze locked on yours. “There is no one else—there never has been, nor will there ever be—that I would consider making this claim with. I will live and die for you. I swear it.”

Moisture flooded your eyes and you kissed him in an effort to keep it from overflowing. His hands shifted so he cradled your head as he deepened the kiss. Finally, you pulled away to breathe and rested your forehead against his. “Can I take this as an agreement to my claim?”

“Yeah, Eric, I’ll be your mate.”

He kissed you again. This time it was tender and sweet, filled with promises. Gods, you loved this man. When you separated this time, he rested his hand on the side of your face. His eyes searched yours. “You will agree to the bonding ceremony. If you are to be my mate, I want it all.”

You hesitated only a moment before nodding and earning yourself another round of kissing. The ceremony involved witches and spells and unbreakable bonds. But like your mate said, if you were going to do this, you might as well go all the way.

A knock sounded on the window and you jerked in surprise.

“I’m busy,” Eric growled then resumed kissing you.

“I’m happy for you. Now get unbusy.” Of course, it was Pam. No one else would have dared interrupt him.

You giggled and rested your head on his shoulder.

He sighed and unlocked the door. Pam promptly jerked it open. “Y/N, how lovely to see you again,” she said with a smile which dropped completely when she turned her full attention to Eric. “We have a problem.”

“And what might that be?” His hand ran in a lazy line over your spine forcing you to bite back a purr of contentment.

Her gaze darted to you.

“Y/N is my mate.”

As usual her arched brow was the only outward sign of her surprise. “The accountant called. There’s a discrepancy.”

Eric’s hand stilled. “How big?”

“Does it matter?” Pam answered.

She had a point. It didn’t matter if it was $5 or $5,000, they would have to deal with it. Vampires weren’t exactly the let it slide type. Not handling the matter would only show weakness. And if there was one thing vampires had perfected, it was taking advantage of another’s weakness.

***

As it turned out the discrepancy was $60,000 big. Eric was determined to blame the accountant that brought it to their attention which you didn’t understand at all. After all, how stupid would you have to be to not only steal the money but then point it out?

But everyone else that had access to the money was a vampire and vampires never betrayed each other. Yeah, right. You snorted a laugh at the thought as you swung open the door to Merlotte’s. You were still pissed at Sam, but needed to talk to Sookie without Bill around and this was the best place to do it.

You grasped Sookie’s arm as you stepped past her and pulled her along. “Sam, Sookie and I are going to have a conversation in your office. Deal with it.”

You ignored his words of protest as you closed the door behind you and flipped the lock.

“What is goin’ on with you?” Sookie asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I need a favor.”

Sookie looked more intrigued than ever and leaned against Sam’s desk, watching you with wide eyes. You weren’t the kind to ask others for anything. “I’m all ears.”

“Someone stole a lot of money from _Fangtasia_. We need help figuring out who.”

She grimaced. “That sounds like Eric needs a favor, not you.”

The corner of your mouth twitched. “Same thing these days. Eric’s glamoured everyone and has gotten nowhere. I’m afraid if this keeps up he’ll just kill all the humans and start from scratch.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“No, I’m not. That’s why I’m here.” You ran a hand down your face. “Look, if you don’t want to do this, it’s fine. I get it. I just had to give it a shot.”

The silence stretched for a beat as she looked you over. “Bill says I should stay away from Eric. At all costs.”

“Eric is a vampire through and through. And he’s not pretending to be anything else. Bill doesn’t like being reminded that he’s vampire. If you’re worried about him knowing what you can do, he already does. I didn’t tell him, but someone did. I heard him talking to Pam about it. I can pay you if that helps.”

“If I help them find whoever did this, what happens to them?”

You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest. “Honestly? They’ll probably find out what happened to their money then kill them.”

Sookie stood straight as she stared at you with wide eyes. “Then why would I agree to help you?”

“Because you keep them from killing a bunch of people that didn’t do it. I’ll make you a deal. You help us out and if you find out a human took the money, we’ll turn them over to the police. But, Sookie, I’ve got to be honest, I don’t think it’s a human.”

“So, I’m just supposed to let them kill some vampire on my say so and be okay with that?”

“Vampires have their own laws. Let the vampires deal with the vampires. You just help me save the humans.”

“I do owe you.”

You shook your head. “No, you don’t. But do this and I’ll owe you.”

“The great and mighty Y/N will owe me? How could I resist?” she teased and you rolled your eyes. “Bill won’t like it.”

You bit your lip to keep from telling her where Bill could shove his opinion. “Probably not. Bring him with you.”

“Will Eric be okay with that?”

“Who gives a shit? But yeah, he’ll be fine with it. In fact, he’ll be happier if Bill is there to witness everything.”

Sookie pursed her lips then nodded once. “Okay, then. But I’m doing this for you, not Eric.”

“Duly noted. See you tonight.”

***

Eric was not amused that you had decided to involve a human in your business. Though he admitted he probably would have already gotten Sookie involved had she not been your friend. And knowing him, he would have ordered Bill to bring her by or something and that would have just pissed everyone off.

After greeting your friend and Bill, you took a seat next to Sookie, but let Eric handle things. You were strictly there for moral support. Eric started with the accountant whom he was positive was somehow involved in the theft. You leaned back in your seat with your arms crossed over your chest and just observed.

“He’s telling the truth,” Sookie announced and released her grip on Bruce.

“You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?” Longshadow said from his spot behind the bar.

You clenched your teeth and looked at Eric. You hated the bartender, as your mate was well aware. 

Eric moved his gaze from you to the other vampire as he said, “Bring the next one in.” It was as much of a dismissal as he could give Longshadow without saying something directly.

And so the cycle continued from human to human until finally Pam brought out Ginger. “She’s the last human.”

You rolled your eyes. The girl’s brain was swiss cheese. You were more than a little surprised when Sookie announced that Ginger knew who took the money.

“There’s a blank space. I can’t see it,” Sookie said, looking confused.

Your eyes found Eric’s as Pam said, “She’s been glamoured.”

“It was vampire.” Sookie stood from her chair in surprise.

Before you could thank her for stating the obvious, Longshadow leapt over the bar and wrapped his hands around your friend’s neck. You were on your feet in a second. An upward blow to just the right place on his sternum and he released Sookie reflexively. You grabbed her and shoved her behind you, ignoring her shout of pain as she bounced off some piece of furniture or another. At least she was alive.

Longshadow moved forward again. Surprisingly he ignored you and launched himself toward Sookie as if he killed her, the rest of you would just forget he was the thief. Idiot. You shifted sideways to put yourself in front of your friend. Another blow to the chest, harder this time, had him reeling backward but not giving up. Fucker.

You picked up a chair and threw it at the vampire which didn’t hurt him in the least, but the chair broke which was your intention all along. Sweeping up a piece of the wood, you braced yourself as he charged again. This time it was your makeshift weapon that hit his chest and pierced his heart.

Ginger screamed as Longshadow dissolved into goo. When she vomited, Eric made a sound of disgust. “Humans. I don’t understand what you see in them, Bill.”

You glanced at him with an arched brow. “Really, Eric?”

He grinned. “You are far from human, sweetheart.” 


	9. Chapter 9

You snagged a change of clothes from Eric’s office on your way to the showers in the back hall. You made quick work of washing Longshadow off you and down the drain. When you stepped out, you dried off and slid on a pair of Eric’s sweats along with one of the shirts he kept at the bar for emergencies. Thankfully, there was elastic at the bottom of the sweats so they pooled at your ankle. The man was entirely too tall. Your shoes were trashed as well, so you dumped them and everything else in the trash so Pam could dispose of it all.

You padded down the hall and back into the main part of the bar. Eric and Pam were talking with Bill and Sookie while Ginger scrubbed at the mess on the floor, gagging as she did so. “Why are you making her do that? Call the cleaners.”

They all looked in your direction when you spoke. Eric’s eyes trailed down the length of you and back up as a lazy smile spread across his face.

You rolled your eyes and rocked on your feet as Sookie threw her arms around your neck. “Y/N! Thank you so much. I think he would have killed me if you hadn’t done something.”

“I think you’re probably right.” A glance over her shoulder showed Ginger still gagging and scrubbing. “Seriously, Eric.”

He sighed. “Pam.” He sounded so annoyed. Bastard.

“Ginger, enough,” Pam commanded.

“Oh, thank fuck,” the waitress said as she pushed herself up from the floor and staggered off.

“I don’t like people in my business,” Eric said looking at you.

“I fail to see what difference it makes,” Bill piped up. “It’s not as if word won’t spread once you report Longshadow’s death to the Authority.”

Eric’s gaze snapped to the other vampire.

Bill’s eyes narrowed and he sauntered forward a step, an amused expression playing with his lips. “You _were_ intending to report this incident to the Authority were you not? It would be extraordinarily irresponsible of a Sheriff of your stature to do otherwise.”

“Of course, I intend to inform the Authority.” The tone in Eric’s voice said that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Bill smiled and gave a short nod. “Good. As you know I will have to submit my own report of what happened here. I would hate for that to be the first they heard of it. That could cause so many problems.”

The two vampires just stared at each other for a long moment while the rest of you looked on. Finally, Bill broke the silence. “Sookie, let’s go.”

Your friend gave you a confused frown and another quick hug. “I’ll see you later, Y/N. Thanks again.”

As soon as they were gone, Eric was by your side. He grasped your arm and looked back at Pam. “Take care of this.” Then he whisked you into his office.

You leaned against his desk as you watched him pace the floor.

“I will not have you harmed. Not because of this. I will kill Bill Compton if I have to.”

You stepped in front of him to stop his pacing and laid your hand against his cheek. “This is not a problem. Submit your report and let Bill Compton stew in his frustration.”

“You don’t understand, Y/N. I fear the Magister will see you dead for this. And as your mate I will perish alongside you.”

You stood on your toes and he leaned down to meet your lips. “Trust me, Eric.”

***

The night of the tribunal was crisp though you were the only one present that felt it. The Magister held court from the back of an old El Camino. His minion had just finished ripping the fangs from a vampire that fed from another’s claimed human and he glanced at his notes. He straightened slightly and his gaze darted around the gathered crowd, though he failed to spot you from your location off to the side. “Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5,” he announced and your mate stepped forward.

You and Pam trailed a step behind and the Magister’s gaze settled on you. The corner of his mouth curled in a small smile though his eyes seemed troubled. Probably wondering how he was going to get you out of your latest bout of trouble without revealing to everyone present just who you were. Movement on the other side of the clearing caught your eye. You were unsurprised to see Bill step forward as well. Dumbass.

“Speak,” the Magister ordered, looking at you.

“Magister, if I may?” Bill spoke up.

Eric stepped forward and you grabbed his hand. He glanced at you, but you simply shook your head. With a sigh, he stepped back, linking your hands more firmly together. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the Magister who smirked and arched a brow in your direction.

“And you are?” he asked Bill.

“Bill Compton.”

“Ah. Mr. Compton. You filed your own report did you not?”

“I did.”

“And was there a reason you did not trust your sheriff to make his own report?”

Bill was oblivious to the tone in the older vampire’s voice. The Magister was a stickler for hierarchy and rules. He wasn’t pleased that Bill had attempted to go over Eric’s head to get you in trouble.

“I believed that his feelings for this human would keep him from reporting she killed Longshadow, your honor.”

“A human _should_ be killed for murdering one of our kind,” the Magister stated.

A sound of agreement went up from the group around you.

He raised a hand for quiet. However, humans are outside of my concern. Yet, I am willing to pass judgement on this case. What should that tell you, Mr. Compton?”

Bill frowned as he looked between you and the man that asked the question. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“It means I’m not human, dipshit,” you spoke up. Laughter went up around you and Eric squeezed your hand as a reminder to behave. “I know he’s been told that at least once.” The Magister’s full attention was now on you. He motioned you to step forward and you released Eric’s hand to do so. 

“State your name.”

You rolled your eyes though you doubted anyone but the Magister noticed. “Y/N Y/L/N.”

“Are you responsible for the death of the one called Longshadow?”

“I am. Longshadow was stealing from our business.” You gestured to the two vampires behind you. It wasn’t the reason you killed him, but it was the reason that would get you off the hook.

“The bar belongs to Eric, not her,” Bill added, starting to look desperate for someone to pay attention to him.

Eric moved to stand beside you. “Y/N is my mate. A fact of which Mr. Compton was also aware.”

The Magister leaned forward in his seat as a murmur went up from the crowd.

“I had no reason to believe his claim was serious,” Bill argued.

Eric’s spine straightened and he took another step forward. “On the contrary, he had no reason to think otherwise.”

The Magister slammed his cane down to bring an end to the bickering. “Mate or not, I think it’s clear what must be done here.” You had an insane desire to reach over and smack the little smirk off Bill’s face. The Magister’s next words took care of it for you. “Mr. Compton, your insubordination and complete disregard for the governing structure of our kind has caused undo hardship to your sheriff. And more importantly, it has wasted my time.” He leaned back in his seat. “To keep from wasting any more of it, I will allow Mr. Northman to dictate your punishment. You will abide by his edict. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Magister,” Bill forced out between clenched teeth.

“That concludes our tribunal this evening,” the Magister announced as he stood. “Mr. Northman, a moment, please. Bring your mate.”

“Of course.” Eric turned to Pam. “Escort Bill home. Make sure he behaves until I get there.”

The two of you were escorted to a limo. You climbed into the back and the Magister instructed his driver to go before putting the partition up. His gaze shifted between the two of you before settling on you. “You might have warned me.”

“And what fun would that be?”

The corner of his mouth curled in a smile as he gave a little shake of his head. “I see you haven’t changed.”

“It’s good to see you, Alonso.”

Eric’s hand flexed as he grasped the edge of the seat between you. You pretended not to notice.

Alonso’s gaze slid to your mate. “Jorge Alonso de San Diego at your service. You may call me Magister.”

A muscle twitched in Eric’s cheek. “Of course, Magister.”

“Really?” you asked.

Alonso looked at you. “Does your father know about this yet?”

You shifted uneasily under his scrutiny. “In a manner of speaking.”

He arched a brow but said nothing as he continued to stare you down.

You sighed. “He is aware that Eric and I are together. We haven’t had time to discuss the details. I’ve been busy.”

“Of course,” Alonso said as he reached into his pocket. He withdrew his phone and tossed it to you. You caught it and tossed it back.

“I’ll call him. Later.”

“You’re out of time, Y/N. Word of this will travel,” he said as he gestured between you and Eric.

“I am very much aware of that. I will call him before the sun rises.”

“See that you do.” He reached over and opened the door, indicating the conversation was over.

Eric gave a nod. “Magister.” He slid from the vehicle, standing just outside with his hand extended to help you.

You leaned forward and kissed Alonso’s cheek before you stepped out of the car. You stopped Eric when he would have shut the door and bent down to see your old friend. “It was good to see you regardless of the circumstances. Next time you are in Shreveport I owe you dinner.”

“You also owe me a chess game if I remember correctly.”

You grinned at him. “That I do. Goodbye, Alonso.” After shutting the door, you stepped back and watched the car pull away.

“You are on a first name basis with the Magister,” Eric said.

It wasn’t a question so you didn’t respond. You turned to face him as you crossed your arms over your chest.

His gaze moved over your face as if he was seeing you for the first time. “You told me once that your father worked for the Authority. I assumed him to be an assistant. A researcher perhaps.”

You said nothing and shifted your weight on your feet.

He closed the distance between you and grasped your upper arms as if afraid you’d run away before he spoke again. “Exactly who is your father, Y/N?”


	10. Chapter 10

You sighed and glanced around. It appeared that everyone else had cleared out leaving the two of you alone. That didn’t mean someone hadn’t lingered, however. “I think we should have this conversation on the way home.”

Eric looked you over for a moment before nodding once. He took your hand in his to lead you to the car. When he opened the passenger side door for you, you stepped back. “I should probably drive.”

His brow furrowed but he handed over the keys just the same.

It wasn’t until you were halfway home that you spoke. “I don’t know my real parents. No one does. I’ve only been told that I was found in the company of a homeless woman who was not my mother. The man I call my father realized I was something other than human and took me in. Regardless of his inability to discover my origins, he raised me and loved me as his own.”

“You’ve told me this.”

You glanced in Eric’s direction and gave him a small smile. “Have I? I couldn’t remember. I don’t talk about my past or my family often. It’s too much of a risk.” Your attention turned back to the road and you took a deep breath. “My father is Roman Zimojic.”

Silence stretched for a long moment until Eric finally broke it. “Your father is the Guardian?”

You made a sound of agreement.

“You were raised by the head of the Authority?” His voice was tight, strained.

“I realize we should have had this discussion prior to me accepting your claim as mate. If you want to back out, I would understand.” It pained you to say the words, but you understood that Eric might see you differently now. There was a reason you didn’t tell people who your father was. Beyond the safety issues involved, the few people who did know always treated you differently after they found out. You just wanted to live your life without always being in Roman’s shadow.

“Pull over,” Eric instructed.

You bit your lip to keep from questioning him and did as he asked.

He was out of the car and had your door open before you even turned the car off. “Get out.”

You got out and stepped to the side so he could shut the door. You kept your head down, afraid of what you’d see if you looked at him. After a moment, he lifted your chin so he could see your face.

“Look at me,” he said when you refused to meet his eye.

You sighed and met his gaze. He gave you a soft smile. “Your father has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I love you. You are my mate. The in-laws will simply be a bit more interesting than I had anticipated.”

His lips pressed against yours and you looped your arms around his neck as you fell into his kiss. Stress and worry faded away. This man continued to surprise you at every turn and you were oh so grateful for it.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. “Let’s go home.” You nodded and he kissed your head. “I’ll drive us. You have a phone call to make.”

“Don’t remind me.” You got into the car on the other side.

Once you’d buckled in, Eric turned to face you. “Do you fear to tell him about us?”

You laughed. “Eric, he may be the Guardian but when it comes to me, he is first and foremost a father. No father is ecstatic to hear his daughter in love. It may be inevitable but it’s a conversation he’d like to hold off as long as possible.”

Eric smiled and started the car. Once you were back on the road he said, “Fair enough, I suppose.”

“I’ve already told him about you. Before.”

He glanced over in surprise. “You did?”

“Losing you was the catalyst to me leaving my work for the Authority. It cost too much.” You glanced out the window at the darkness. “We had a horrible fight.”

“You quit because of me?”

“In a manner of speaking. I quit because my heart was broken. It was time for a change.” You looked at him, studying his profile while he drove. “He understood that eventually. Me agreeing to work for them on occasion helped. I can be a lot choosier than I used to be though. Honestly it works better for everyone. Even if he won’t admit it. He’s stubborn, especially when it comes to me.”

The corner of his mouth curled up as he shot a glance in your direction. “Sounds like we have a lot in common.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I’m sure you two will have many conversations about what a handful I am.” You pulled out your phone and called your father.

The phone only rang once before it was answered. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Pop. I’m going to put you on speaker so we can all talk.” You laid the phone in your lap.

“And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?” You picked up the trace of annoyance in his voice but doubted Eric did. Your father was a master of hiding his emotions if he chose.

“Eric Northman, sir.”

“Ah, Mr. Northman. I have heard much about you. Both from my daughter and others.”

Eric shot you a glance.

“I thought I told you to leave him be,” you said, your own annoyance on full display.

“And I have. But you can’t honestly expect me not to investigate the man you’re dating. Just a simple background. No more. No less.”

You sighed but knew it wouldn’t do any good to argue. Besides, it was already done. There was no sense in getting angry about it now. You were used to your father overreaching. “You’re right. I should have known better.”

He made a sound of agreement. “Now, why are you calling?”

“I have claimed Y/N as my mate and she has accepted that claim.”

Silence was the only answer.

“Dad?”

“I’m here. Just…This wasn’t the conversation I was expecting.”

“I love him.”

“To be blunt, it’s not your feelings that I question, sweetheart.”

You opened your mouth to respond, but Eric’s hand on your leg stopped you.

“I have lived over 1000 years. Never before have I even considered claiming a mate. I would give up everything for her.”

“And before you make your next argument, he didn’t know who you were until tonight.”

“There are still some matters to discuss. Perhaps you should call me later when you’re on your own, Y/N.” Your father may have worded it as a suggestion but you knew it was anything but.

“To be blunt, sir, this isn’t up for debate. We are simply notifying you of a decision that has already been made.”

Your brows shot up. It wasn’t often anyone other than you spoke to your father with anything less than absolute deference.

Your father’s response was immediate. “You are aware of what I could do to you with little more than a twitch of my finger?” 

“I am.”

It took you a moment to realize that your father was laughing. You smiled at the sound. “You have my blessing, Y/N. I do wish to meet him properly soon.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course. Love you.”

“I love you, too. And congratulations.”

You hung up and put your phone away. “How did you know he’d react that way?” you asked.

“I didn’t, but I was not about to allow him to separate us. It was important he understood that, Authority or not.”

“Well, you’re either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. At least I don’t have to question my importance to you after that. Not that I did anyway.” You shook your head in disbelief. “Try not to piss him off too much. I kind of like having you around.”

Before he could respond, your phone rang. A glance at the screen showed Sookie’s name. “Hey, Sookie,” you answered.

“Have you seen Bill?” Her voice was shaky.

“Earlier, yeah.” You glanced at Eric who only shook his head. “I doubt he’ll be home for a few days. He has some business to tend to.”

“He could have called,” she complained.

“He may not have had the opportunity. The business was unexpected.” Why you were telling her this you had no idea. You’d be thrilled if she just decided Bill was a dick and never had anything else to do with him. You didn’t want her taking his absence personally, however. It wasn’t her fault.

“I need…” She huffed a breath. “Can you come stay with me for a couple of days?”

“What’s going on, Sook?”

“The killer attacked me at Merlotte’s tonight. I got away obviously, but I’d sure feel better if you came to visit.” Your heart ached at the thought that you’d almost lost your friend.

“Do you have someone that can stay with you tonight?”

“Yeah, Sam brought me home. He’ll stay.”

“I’ll have to get some things together before I can come. I’ll head over in the morning, okay?” You ignored Eric’s hands tightening on the wheel.

“That would be great, Y/N/N. Thank you.”

You said your goodbyes and put the phone away. “Don’t bother, Eric,” you said when he looked at you. “She’s my friend and she’s in danger.”

“I could send Bill back to her,” he offered after a pause.

“That’s up to you. Won’t keep me from going to Bon Temps in the morning though.”

“Why must you be so stubborn?”

You didn’t answer. Odds were he wasn’t really expecting one anyway.

“Is it necessary for you to continuously put yourself at risk for others?”

“No, but I’m not going to stop either. You might as well get used to it.” You patted his thigh. “You don’t have to worry about me, Eric. I’ll be fine, but I’ll text regular updates if it makes you feel better.”

“See that you do. I’ll not hesitate to burn that little town to the ground if I must to find you.”

You rolled your eyes. He was always so dramatic. “No burning, Viking. No pillaging either while I’m thinking of it.”

He grinned. “You really have no sense of fun, Y/N.”

“If you’d hurry up and get us home, we could have all sorts of fun before I head to Bon Temps.”

The press of his foot against the accelerator was his only response.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the delay. My health is still not the best but I'm working on writing more. Second, I no longer have access to true blood so things might be a little off as I rely on episode summaries and my own faulty memory. Just go with it.

It was past dawn before Eric and you finally slept so it didn’t surprise you to discover it was after one when you woke. You grabbed a bag and filled it with what you needed for several days. Odds were you wouldn’t make it more than a couple without Eric coming to retrieve you anyway.

When you got to Sookie’s you twisted the knob intending to just walk in as usual. You frowned when you found the door locked. It wasn’t like her to lock up when she was home, but there was a killer on the loose. You knocked but received no answer. A walk around the house to the other door yielded the same results.

You huffed a sigh and pulled out your phone to call her.

“I am so sorry,” she answered before you even said a word.

“Where are you?”

She paused before answering which meant whatever she said next was likely to be at least a half-truth if not a full out lie. “It sort of slipped my mind you were coming. Sam and I are running an errand out of town. We should be back before dark.”

You clenched your teeth to keep from saying any of the many things that came to mind. “I don’t suppose you have a key hidden around here anywhere?”

“Not since Dawn. Jason has a key. I could tell him to let you borrow it.”

Seeing Jason Stackhouse ranked at the very bottom of the list of things you wanted to do that day. “I can manage. I’ll see you later.” You hung up before she could respond. It was probably safer that way.

You spent your time waiting in a booth at Merlotte’s. You ate a meal while you read a book you kept in your truck for when you needed to entertain yourself. When Lafayette had a break, he’d come out and sit so the two of you could catch up.

The sky had grown dark before you noticed and you gathered your things to head back to Sookie’s. You parked beside Sam and grabbed your bag. You didn’t bother to knock when you got to the door. Part of you wished you had when you caught Sam and Sookie making out on the sofa. You cleared your throat and they jumped away from each other. “Am I interrupting something?” Your lips twitched.

“Yeah, you are,” Sam answered with an irritated expression on his face. 

“No, of course not,” Sookie was quick to correct. She gave Sam a look as she hopped to her feet.

His disgruntled expression had a smile flirting with your lips again.

“I think Y/N has it from here, Sam.”

That got Sam off his ass. He turned so his back was to you as if that would keep you from hearing their conversation. “Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

“Not really no.” Sookie had that tight look she got whenever she was in an uncomfortable situation. Apparently, she was having second thoughts about that kiss. That was unfortunate. As much as Sam could annoy the piss out of you, he was so much better for her than Bill would ever be.

“Sook.” It may have been only one word, but Sam’s tone spoke volumes.

“Sam, I asked Y/N to help me out by stayin’ with me. I won’t be any ruder to her than I already have been.” She walked over to the door and opened it. “Now, I thank you for all of your help, but it’s time for you to go.”

Sam’s gaze darted between the two of you before settling on your friend. “All right, Sookie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leaned forward to kiss her as he passed. She turned her head at the last moment so he kissed her cheek. His sigh was audible as she shut the door behind him.

She locked the door before facing you. You gave into the smile you’d been fighting and her shoulders slumped as she groaned and wiped a hand down her face. “What am I going to do?” she moaned as she walked past you. She dropped onto the couch and you sat beside her.

She leaned her head on your shoulder. “I sure am glad you’re here, Y/N.”

You hummed in agreement. “While I expect the full story about what I just walked in on, we need to talk about last night first. What happened?”

Sookie took a deep breath and sat up straight. “There was a party at Merlotte’s for Arlene and Rene. I was feeling sorry for myself on account of Bill taking off the way he did so I was helping Sam out to keep my mind off things. I went inside for some more ice when I got this vision of a girl being killed.”

She shivered and you frowned. You couldn’t imagine being able to see the things she did. It had to be horrible.

“He was so angry. That was worse than what I saw. The overwhelming anger. I finally came to my senses enough to realize that the killer had to be there. I dropped to the floor and just missed a knife that slammed into the bar. I screamed and just focused on putting as much room between him and me as possible. The next thing I knew I crashed into Sam as I tried to see what was going on behind me.”

“I assume you called the police? Or what passes for them around here anyway?”

She nodded. “Of course, but there wasn’t much they could do. He was right there and I didn’t get a look at him. I’m so stupid.”

You grabbed her hand to make certain you had her attention. “Surviving is never stupid, Sookie. What good would it have done for you to see who it was if you died in the process?”

“I guess you’re right.” She turned on the sofa so she faced you and bounced in her seat a little. “Sam and I might have figured out who it is anyway.”

Your brows shot up. “Way to bury the lead, Sook. Tell me what you know.”

“When I had that vision last night, the girl that was killed was wearing a name tag from this pie place not too far from here. Her name was Cindy. Sam and I went up there to ask some questions today.”

“You did what now?” You loved your friend but sometimes you wished she thought things through a little more. “And what if the killer finds out you were asking questions? You’re going to make yourself a target.”

She shook her head. “You’re assuming I’m not already. But listen, so this girl named Cindy was killed and her brother disappears while they’re investigating. The police haven’t been able to find him. We tried to get some information from them, but they wouldn’t tell us anything. They’re supposed to be sending a picture to Bud.”

You had no doubt you could get the information much faster than they could. “What’s this guy’s name?”

“Drew Marshall.”

***

You sent the information to your father asking for him to find out what he could. Realistically you knew it would be the next evening before you heard anything. It was unlikely he’d have a contact at such a small precinct but he’d surprised you before. Sookie and you watched a movie and stayed up late talking. Well, it was late for her. You were always more comfortable in the night. That happened when you were raised by vampires.

After she went to bed, you passed your time by texting Eric who kept threatening to come drag you home. It was past dawn before you found sleep. As such, it took you a minute to process what was going on a few hours later when Sookie burst into your room yelling your name.

“Hold on. Hold on,” you instructed as she fired out words in a rapid burst of confusion. You sat up and raked a hand through your hair. “Okay. Start again. Slower this time.”

“There’s been another murder. Some one night stand of Jason’s. He’s been arrested.”

Shit. “All right, Sookie. Calm down as much as you can and go get dressed. We’ll go down to the station and see what’s going on.”

She nodded and hurried from the room. Jason Stackhouse was a lot of things but you weren’t certain he was capable of murder, despite your history with him. There was only one way to find out. With a sigh, you tossed aside the covers and climbed out of the bed.

***

You’d barely put the truck in park before Sookie had her door open and jumped out. You shook your head but didn’t try to stop her as you followed at a more sedate pace. By the time you joined her at the desk, she was already giving Andy Bellefluer a piece of her mind.

“If you’d give me a minute—”

“I’m not giving you anything, Andy Bellefluer. How stupid do you have to be to think my brother killed gram never mind all those other people? How could you believe such a thing?”

“I was trying to—”

Sookie cut him off again. “Did you not get the picture they were supposed to be sending you of the actual killer? Of course, Sam and I had to find that for you.”

Andy turned to you with an exasperated expression. “Help me out here, would you?”

You held up your hands. “Don’t look at me. I’m strictly here to watch her back. You’re on your own.”

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he put his attention back on Sookie. “Your brother—”

“Didn’t do this. That much I know and if you think—”

“He confessed!” Andy yelled over the top of her.

She visibly deflated. “What?”

“Jason Stackhouse walked into the station and turned himself in. He told us that there was a dead woman in his bed and we needed to lock him up before he hurt anyone else. I’m sorry, Sookie but that’s what happened.” The sympathy in his gaze had you rethinking your earlier assessment of the detective. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.

Sookie licked her lips and gave a nod. “Could I see him? Just for a minute?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Yeah. I suppose that would be all right. Come on.”

You had intended to stay in the lobby but Sookie grabbed your hand and pulled you along with her.

Jason no sooner laid eyes on his sister than he started protesting. “What’s she doing here?”

Andy opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Jason asking Sookie the same question. The detective rolled his eyes at once again being cut off by a Stackhouse and you couldn’t help a little grin. Poor Andy.

“Why are you doing this, Jason? We both know you didn’t kill anyone.” She dropped your hand to wrap her hands around the bars that separated her from the last of her family.

“You don’t know that, Sook. Hell, I don’t even know that. Maybe I did kill all those girls and I just don’t remember. But I do know I can’t hurt anyone else if I’m in here.”

“Don’t do this,” she practically begged.

Jason looked from her to the detective. “Get her out of here, Andy. I don’t wanna see her.” He stepped away from the bars and turned his back on his sister.

“Come on, Sookie,” Andy said as he patted her shoulder.

She hesitated only a moment before following him to the door. They glanced back to see if you were following, but you hadn’t moved. “I’ll be along in just a moment. Jason and I have some unfinished business.”

The detective glanced between you and Jason before nodding once and leading Sookie to the lobby.

“I ain’t got nothing to say to you, Y/N,” Jason said, his back still turned. His shoulders were tight with tension.

“Don’t care if you do. I have something to say to you.” You gave him a minute but when he didn’t respond you continued anyway. “Maybe I killed people and don’t remember doesn’t sound like much of a confession, Stackhouse.”

“You don’t know anything about it.”

“I know I’m rarely wrong when it comes to people and you aren’t a killer, Jason. You’re dumb as shit but you aren’t a killer.”

He snapped around, scowling at you for the insult. “I’m not stupid.”

You shrugged as if it didn’t matter to you and it didn’t. You weren’t going to argue the point with him. “I do want to know how someone gets killed in your bed without you knowing about it until it’s too late.”

His chin jutted forward as he clenched his teeth.

“My guess is you were wasted or high and slept through the whole thing.”

Fear flashed across his face before he schooled his features, but he remained silent.

You hummed as the corner of your lips curled into a small smile. “Got it in one. What’s your poison? Weed? Meth? V?”

His eyes widened and he stepped back as you said the last. You arched a brow. He was even dumber than you thought.

“You can’t tell him. Please Y/N, I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t tell him,” he begged.

“Tell who? Andy?”

“No, that scary ass motherfucker at Fangtasia. He said he’d cut my balls off with a rusty spoon if I ever used V again. I like my balls where they are, Y/N.”

“Eric doesn’t want to touch your balls, Jason. Trust me. You’ll be fine.”


	12. Chapter 12

By the time you joined Sookie in the lobby, you were more convinced than ever that her brother hadn’t killed anyone. You just didn’t buy for a moment that he wouldn’t remember any of it.

“You’re a horrible person, Andy Bellefluer and it won’t be long until everyone knows it.” Sookie was giving the detective another piece of her mind and you almost felt bad for him.

Jason’s friend Rene was leaning on against a nearby wall, his eyes darting between Sookie and Andy as he they fought. His gaze shifted to you as you stepped forward and he gave you a small smile. You nodded in acknowledgement as you stepped forward and placed your hand on Sookie’s shoulder.

She jumped at the contact and spun to face you, her eyes wide. “This isn’t doing any good, Sook. Let’s give Detective Bellefluer a break.”

Her mouth opened to respond and you squeezed her shoulder as you gave a little shake of your head. She frowned but nodded and headed to the door. You remained right behind her, nudging her forward when she would have resumed yelling at the detective.

As soon as the two of you were out the door she turned to face you. “Jason didn’t do this. He wouldn’t.”

“I know, Sook. Get in the truck.”

“But, Y/N—”

You’d already made it to your truck and glanced back at her. “Truck, Sookie.”

She was in her seat chattering away by the time you got yourself settled behind the wheel.

“Sookie,” you said firmly but not unkindly. You needed her to pay attention.

She shut up and stared at you with wide eyes.

“You don’t have to convince me of anything. There’s no love lost between me and your brother, but I don’t think he did this. But you have to quit running around declaring you know who did to anyone that will listen. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

She grinned. “That’s what I’ve got you for, isn’t it?”

***

Even though you tried to talk her out of it, Sookie insisted on going into work. You backed off when she agreed to only investigate telepathically. No questions. No discussing the case with anyone. No public accusations. And no yelling at the deputy.

You sat at a table in the corner of Merlotte’s that gave you a view of most of the room. Your gaze trailed Sookie as she worked. As much as you tried, you found it impossible to ignore Andy and his groupies any longer. When Sookie stopped to stare, you knew she couldn’t either. Bud dismissed himself from the table obviously unwilling to listen to Andy’s bullshit any longer. You slid into his spot.

“Hey, Andy.”

He grunted and looked you over. “Hey.” He opened his mouth to say something else and you cut him off.

“How about using a little tact?”

He frowned in confusion.

“No? Too much for you to understand? How about compassion? You know that one?” You gestured toward Sookie with your thumb. His gaze darted over and he at least had the heart to look a little guilty.

Nothing but disdain remained by the time he shifted his attention back to you.

“You don’t think that about her, Andy Bellefleur,” Sookie demanded appearing next to the table. “She’s good people. Better than you, that’s for sure.”

Your lips twitched. She was breaking her promise to refrain from yelling at Andy but you reckoned he deserved it. Before he could respond, she turned to you. “I need to go. You were right. I shouldn’t have come in.”

You were up in an instant. “Yeah. Let’s go. Tell Sam you’re leaving while I grab my book.”

By the time you snatched your book off the table she was already heading down the back hallway. You hurried to catch up with her. As the two of you stepped outside you draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into your side. “It’ll be okay, Sook. We’ll find out who really did this and Andy will look like a bigger ass than he already does.”

Both of you got into the truck and you turned the key. Nothing. Odd. You never had issues with this truck.

“What’s wrong?” Sookie asked.

You shook your head. “Don’t worry about it. Just give me a moment.” You popped the hood and opened the door to hop out.

“Everything all right?” Rene called out, making you jump. 

You turned to him as your feet hit the gravel. “Just a little car trouble. Nothing to worry about.”

“Want me to take a look?”

“No.” You supposed you could have been politer but you didn’t care. “I got it.”

Sookie got out on the other side. “Hey Rene.”

“Hey Sookie. You want me to take you home? I can get my buddy to tow it to the shop for you.”

His attention was on Sookie so you took the moment to study him. This was all too convenient, too helpful.

“That sounds great. Doesn’t it, Y/N?” Sookie says, happy to have a solution in sight.

“Not really, no.”

She huffed. “Can I talk to you a minute?”

You moved around the truck and arched a brow as you stared down at her.

“Rene is one of Jason’s best friends. He’s not gonna hurt us and frankly I don’t want to stay here a moment longer than I have to. Are you sure you can fix the truck?”

You shrugged. You were good at seeing what was wrong with a vehicle. Less skilled at fixing it once you’d found the problem.

“Then lets just take Rene up on his offer and get home.”

You sighed. “Yeah, all right, Sookie.”

You lifted the hood and let it slam shut as you walked past. After making sure there was nothing in the vehicle anyone was likely to steal you locked up. “Thanks for the ride,” you said as you followed Rene to his truck.

He grinned. “It’s no problem a’tall.”

***

When you arrived at the house, Sookie ignored the look you gave her and invited Rene in for a glass of tea. “Excuse me a moment,” you said before following her into the kitchen. Sookie was busy getting glasses out of the cupboard. “I get this is your Southern hospitality kicking in but one glass and then he goes.”

“Y/N—”

You held up a hand to cut her off. “It’s not up for debate. One glass.”

She bit her lip as she nodded. “Okay.”

You headed toward the living room not wanting to leave Rene alone any longer. You pulled out your phone to send Eric a quick text so he’d know the plan for the evening. “Sorry about that…” you trailed off as the empty room came into view. What the hell?

A sound from your left drew your attention but before you could turn toward it, pain exploded from your temple and the world went black.

***

Sookie screaming your name is what brought you around. You pushed yourself up, shaking your head in an attempt to clear it. What the fuck?

A male voice yelled calling Sookie a fucking bitch. Getting your feet under you, you ran out the open front door. After pausing on the front porch for a moment to get your bearings, you hauled ass toward the shouting.

Your long strides ate up the ground as you neared the cemetery. You reached behind to draw the gun you’d put on before taking Sookie to work only to find the holster empty. Son of a bitch. You didn’t have time to worry about where you’d lost it now. You had to get to Sookie.

When you rounded the bend in the road, there was no sign of Sookie but Rene stood in the middle of the stones obviously searching for her. Forcing yourself to speed up, you launched yourself at him once you were close enough. You took him down but your momentum had you tumbling past him.

You were on your feet in a flash only to find Rene getting up as well. He narrowed his gaze. “You’re a tough bitch, ain’t ya?” There was no trace of his cajun accent.

You stepped forward, only stopping when he pointed a gun at you. Your gun to be precise. Fuck. A sound on the other side of the cemetery drew his attention and you took the opportunity to dive at him once more. Unfortunately, he was faster than you anticipated. The white-hot pain of a bullet punching through your upper chest pierced through you. You bit back a scream. You hated getting shot.

Before you could begin to recover, a solid kick impacted your ribs. You grunted in pain. Definitely steel tipped boots. The blows continued to come to your ribs and back as you covered your head and curled forward to protect your stomach. He lifted you by your hair and slammed your head into the tombstone behind you. Pain once again flooded through you. Your vision went fuzzy at the edges as you swallowed the bile that rose in your throat.

Suddenly, something latched onto Rene’s throat with a growl. They rolled off and you used the opportunity to look around desperately for a weapon. A shovel laid in the dirt a short distance away and you scrambled toward it, getting a hand around it just as Rene hit the dog in the head with a small statue. You gave no warning before swinging the tool at his head. The blow knocked him sideways but your injuries kept you from putting the full force of your strength behind it.

You swung again, not about to give him the chance to recover. He yelled and reached for you. You responded by driving the point of the shovel into his throat. A couple of jumps onto the step separated his head from his body. “Asshole,” you growled as you kicked him. You stumbled sideways with the motion and let yourself fall to the ground. You supposed you could take a break now.

You leaned your back on a headstone. Sookie’s face soon filled your vision. “Check on Sam,” you said with a lift of your chin.

“But you’re bleeding.”

“I’m also awake. Check on Sam, Sookie.”

You squinted up at the sky trying to guess how far you were from sundown.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had already started to come around by the time Sookie knelt over him. He returned with her to check on you and you quickly averted your gaze. There were some things you were perfectly happy not knowing. “Clothes, Sam. Then go to Sook’s and call the cops. See if you can find my phone while you’re there. It should be in the living room somewhere.

He hesitated only a moment before nodding and hurrying off to do as you asked without argument. That was a nice change.

Sookie settled onto the ground beside you and took your hand in hers. “You saved me. Thank you.”

You hummed in acknowledgment not willing to expend the energy it would take to say anything else. Suddenly, you coughed and groaned at the pain that rolled through you with the action. You may be more resilient than the average human, but a bullet in the chest was a bullet in the chest. You could only be thankful that it had apparently missed anything vital. You assumed so anyway since you were still breathing. You kept your breaths shallow to keep your chest from moving too much. God, you hurt.

Sam returned with your phone about the time you heard sirens in the distance. “Thanks,” you said as he slipped it into your hand. You almost immediately dropped it. “Fuck.” There was nothing more frustrating than a body that didn’t work the way it was supposed to. You stretched your fingers and rubbed your hand against your leg trying to wake it up.

When you fumbled with it again, Sookie gently pulled it away from you. “What are you trying to do?”

You cleared your throat and winced. “Missed calls.”

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the screen and you chuckled. You figured. “27. They all say Eric or Pop.”

Before you could tell her to call Eric, your phone rang again. “Answer it. Put it on speaker.”

“Yeah,” you greeted when Sookie had done as you asked. Your voice was tight, pained.

“Y/N?” Eric’s frantic voice washed over you. “Are you all right? What the hell is going on?”

“We’re still a couple of hours from sundown. Someone needs to drive me to you.” You managed to get the words out through the pain. You weren’t certain how long you could keep doing so. It had been a long time since you hurt this bad. Fucking Rene. Drew. Whatever the fuck his name was. Asshole.

“What is her condition, Sookie?” His voice had taken on that hard edge it got when he was worried. Or angry. Probably both at the moment.

“How’d you know I was here?” she asked.

“I can hear you breathing. Answer the question.”

“I-I’m not sure. There’s a lot of blood.” Her voice trembled and Sam wrapped an arm around her.

“And the person responsible?” If this were a different situation, you would have been turned on by that dark, protective note in his voice. No one ever said you didn’t have your issues.

Sookie swallowed and grimaced as she glanced at the asshole’s body. “Dead.”

“You are certain?”

You huffed a laugh at the disappointment that colored his words then groaned in pain. “Fuck you,” you managed to get out and Eric chuckled in response.

Two police cars and an ambulance wailed to a stop on the road in front of the cemetery. “The ambulance is here. Maybe she should just go to the hospital,” Sam piped up.

“No,” you and Eric said in unison. 

The corner of your mouth twitched. At least the two of you agreed on something.

“Company?” he asked.

The other two looked confused so you answered him. “Ballentine.”

“Give me a moment.”

The EMTs knelt beside you as the cops shouted questions. You ignored them all, the edges of your vision going fuzzy. _That’s no good. Hurry up, Eric._

You no sooner had the thought then he returned. “I’ll see you soon. And I’ll call your father.” Damn, he must be really worried if he was volunteering to call Roman.

He hung up and one of the EMT’s phones started to ring. After a quick conversation, he knelt down and looked you in the eye. “You’re all taken care of. Let’s get you out of here.”

An excruciating wave of pain swamped you as they lifted you onto the gurney and everything went black.

***

Awareness came slowly. Fingers sweeping strands of hair from your face. A low voice making promises and declarations, though you only understood about half of them. Arms holding you against the chest you leaned on.

“Awaken, _mitt allt_. You must drink.” Eric’s voice was a comforting buzz in your ear even if you didn’t care for the pleading note it carried.

You grasped onto one of his arms as you shifted to make yourself more comfortable. A hiss accompanied the pain motion brought with it. Eric sighed in relief and some of the tension flowed from his body. He wouldn’t completely relax until you were healed.

He bit into his wrist before holding it to your mouth. You pressed your lips to his skin and sucked the healing liquid into your mouth. At first you were timid, tender but as your body began to stitch back together you held his wrist against your lips. You drank deeply then, eager to rid yourself of the agony you’d been living in since the cemetery. Eric shifted beneath you with a moan and you smirked as you pulled away.

You maintained the grip on his arm and held it against your chest as you nestled your head further into his. The fingers of his free hand ran through your hair as the two of you just relished being in each other’s presence. “Better?” he finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Better,” you agreed.

His hand shifted so his fingers trailed down your spine and back up. “No more helping the riffraff unless I accompany you.”

You sighed but didn’t say anything not really caring to get into an argument at the moment.

“Do you have any idea how close you were to death? How much blood you lost? I could feel you growing weaker with every passing second and there was nothing I could do.” He took a deep breath. “I realize that you may be willing to sacrifice yourself to do what you think is right, but are you willing to sacrifice me? Because if you die, I will as well. My fate has been tied to yours from the moment I met you. As much as I tried to deny it, that is the truth.”

“Fine,” you said after a moment’s thought. “But the same goes for you. No secrets, Eric. Let me help you. What good is having Roman for my father if I can’t use it to our advantage?”

He laughed as you’d wanted him to when you said it. You tilted your head back so you could see his face. His gaze met yours for a brief moment, then he leaned forward and kissed you. You ran your fingers through his hair and held him to you. When you finally separated, he leaned his forehead against yours. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too.” You tugged on his hair a bit and his brow furrowed. “Can I cut your hair?”

He grinned. “Pam will have my hide, but you may do as you wish.”

***

After you called your father to check in, you and Eric showered together in silence as you washed your blood from one another. Even though his blood had healed you, Eric was still taking care of you as though you needed it. He dried you off with one of the fluffy towels from his warmer before helping you dress in a pair of your sweats and one of his t-shirts. While he poured you a drink and ordered dinner, you changed the sheets on his bed so it would be ready in the morning.

“I could have done that,” he said and you looked up to find him leaning in the doorway.

You shrugged. “I’m just as capable. Get me what I need and I’ll cut your hair while we talk.”

Once the two of you were ready, you started on his hair. It was a few minutes before you started to tell the story of what happened that day. You only paused when the doorbell rang signaling the food was there. You sat it on the counter and went to finish up Eric’s hair. It was pretty good all things considered. And he hated going to a salon.

“And what did our little telepath think about you decapitating your assailant?” It was the first thing he’d said since you’d started talking.

“Pretty sure she was just glad she wasn’t dead at that point, Eric.” You ran your fingers through his hair to make sure everything was even, touching up as needed.

“Don’t be surprised if she distances herself. Humans often have difficulty accepting the necessity of our actions.”

You rolled your eyes. “Seriously? You’re going to talk to me about people distancing themselves?” You took the towel from his neck and dropped it onto the one at your feet. You could clean it up later. You were starving.

He stood and wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you to him. His lips trailed up the line of your neck. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed if it should happen.”

You shrugged. You learned long ago that friendships were fickle things, even if you did save them from psychotic serial killers. “I’ll be fine.” You patted his chest. “Now, let’s eat. I’m so hungry.”

He laughed as he released his hold and followed you to the kitchen. The two of you sat at the table with your plates and you immediately dug in. “There is something we should discuss,” he said once you’d gotten some food into your belly.

You arched a brow and motioned for him to keep talking.

“Sophie-Anne contacted me yesterday to inform me that I would be assisting her in a new money-making endeavor.” He tapped his silverware on the table but didn’t continue.

Your brow furrowed as you realized he was bothered by whatever he had discussed with his queen. What the hell was Sophie-Anne up to now? It was no secret that she was in some serious trouble with the IRS after not paying taxes for years. Even death wasn’t an escape from taxes anymore. “What is it, Eric?”

His eyes darted up from the table to meet your gaze. “I fear what I tell you may be a death sentence for her. Sophie-Anne and I have had our differences, but she’s a decent queen, all things considered.”

“If it’s that serious, you shouldn’t be involved. She’ll hide behind her title and her denials while you pay the price for her scheming.” Vampire politics were messy at the best times and deadly at the worst. If it wasn’t for you, it would be Eric’s word against Sophie’s should something happen. And odds were, they’d accuse Eric of treason for speaking against her and he’d be killed while she got off scot free. It was one of the things you and your father argued about the most.

Eric nodded in acknowledgement of your words and took a deep breath. “She wants me to find someone to deal V for her.”

Holy shit. Eric was right. Sophie-Anne was dead. And it wouldn’t be the Magister delivering the sentence. No, your father would be visiting much sooner than he’d intended. 


	14. Chapter 14

After you were sure you had obtained all the information from Eric that he possessed concerning Sophie-Anne and her scheming, you called your father for the second time that night. Once you finished filling him in, the silence stretched. You chewed at the inside of your lip waiting for him to speak. You’d learned early on that Roman wouldn’t be rushed and trying to make him would only piss him off.

“There was no room for misinterpretation in her words?” he finally asked.

The call was on speaker so you glanced at Eric. “No, sir. In fact, her instructions were rather detailed. She also intended to supply the blood so she could control the source.”

“I see.” Again, there was nothing but silence for several minutes until he took a deep breath. “Very well. I will be paying Sophie-Anne a visit. The two of you will accompany me.”

Eric cleared his throat. “There is some rather urgent business we must attend to out of state. When will you be arriving?”

You frowned at your mate and he shook his head. The look he gave you told you this wasn’t the time to discuss it.

“Does Y/N agree that this business is urgent?” your father asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” You spoke without hesitation. You had done Eric a service by getting involved in this business with Sophie-Anne. He wouldn’t put off Roman’s visit for no reason.

Eric grasped your hand and squeezed it in thanks.

“Then call me when your business is concluded and I will schedule my visit accordingly,” he offered.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Roman chuckled. Once you turned sixteen, the only times you called him daddy were when he did something for you that went above and beyond. “You’re welcome, angel.”

“I have an associate that I could have attempt to collect more information from Sophie-Anne while we are gone. Then at least the time wouldn’t be wasted,” Eric offered.

“Smart thinking, Northman. See it done. I’ll talk to the two of you later.”

“Love you, pop.”

“Love you, too.” You disconnected the call and looked at Eric. “So, what is this urgent business we have to attend to?”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair grasping your wrist as he went to pull you with him. Once you were settled in his lap and leaning against his chest, he started to run his fingers through your hair. “I was intending to have this conversation with you tomorrow after I was certain you’d fully recovered.”

You rolled your eyes though he couldn’t see it. “You’re an old vampire, Eric. I’m pretty sure I was fully recovered as soon as I’d finished drinking.”

He hummed in agreement before sighing again. “Godric is missing.”

You would have sat upright, but he kept you pressed against his chest. Concern spiked through you. Godric was old. And strong. “What do you mean missing?”

“Stan and Isabel called me. No one’s seen him or heard from him in weeks. No note nothing. It’s not like him.”

“No it’s not,” you agreed. “On the plus side there are few that would be able to overpower him so odds are he’s alive wherever he is. When do we leave?”

Eric chuckled. “Soon. We could use the help of your little telepath.”

“She does sort of owe me at the moment.” There was a very small part of you that felt guilty for using Sookie, but you were loyal to Eric. And at least you’d be upfront about what you needed from her. “She’ll need compensation.”

“Whatever you think is fair, _alskling._”

“Even if that includes Bill?”

Eric stilled for a moment. “If you believe that is necessary.”

You laughed and patted his chest. “I don’t like it any better than you, but I know how Sookie thinks. I need to talk to him though. I’ll call her tomorrow and have her meet us at _Fangtasia_.”

***

A couple of hours passed before you found yourself heading into the basement at the club. It was dirty, dark and damp. In the middle, a giant gear was attached to the ceiling with poles coming down from it. Humans were attached to the poles on one side and Bill was secured across from them with silver chains. From the looks of him, he hadn’t fed since he’d been brought down here. “You’re so hospitable, baby.”

Eric laughed as you crossed the floor. He made sure to pull you to a stop well before you would be in reach of the hungry vampire. “Bill Compton, as you wished, _mitt allt_.”

Bill looked at you with wide, pleading eyes. “Y/N, you have to get me out of here. Get him to release me. Something happened to Sookie. I must ensure that she is all right.”

“Sookie’s fine, Bill. I know, because I was there. So was Sam. In fact, given how things have been going, he’s probably still there. He’ll take care of her.” You put your hands in your pockets and rocked back on your heels. “Now, what happens next is entirely up to you.”

“Option one: you agree to stop being a fucking twat and let Sookie and Sam continue on as they have been without your interference. I tell Sookie you’re down here and give her the option of freeing you. Option two: you tell me to fuck off and you’ll do what you want and no one ever knows you’re down here. You can slowly desiccate as far as I’m concerned.” Your gaze never left him as you laid out his options.

“And if I don’t do as I said once I’m free?” Bill asked like the dumbass he is.

“Oh, you’re not promising me shit. You’ll be taking an oath with your sheriff so you know exactly what will happen if you break it.”

Eric made a sound of agreement and nodded his head so Bill knew he backed what you were saying.

“It would seem I have no choice,” Bill grumbled.

***

It was shortly after sundown the next evening and you were gathered in Eric’s office with Sookie and Eric. “So, you want me to go to Dallas with you and see if I can help you find this friend?” Sookie asked once you’d explained everything to her. “And what’s in it for me?”

“Ten thousand and Sam can come with you. He’ll have to get over his hatred for all things fangy though,” you answered. “And we’ll release Bill.”

“Bill? You mean you knew where he was this whole time and you didn’t say anything?” You grimaced. The more irritated Sookie got, the whinier her voice got. It was more than a little abrasive.

“Bill was paying the price for his bad decisions. A price that is not yet paid in full. If I were you, I would accept my mate’s generous offer,” Eric said. “Or you may leave Bill in my care and simply take the money. That is also an option.”

“No. I accept. Bill and all,” she said.

“Very well. Y/N will bring you down.”

Your gaze trailed Eric as he left the room. You knew exactly what he was up to and you had to admit, it was a decent idea. You led Sookie toward that horrible dank basement. You’d made it half way down the stairs when Eric released Bill. He immediately launched himself at the human chained nearest to him and bit into him ravenously.

Sookie made a small sound of distress but remained where she was. It wasn’t until Bill turned his attentions to the next human that she turned and fled. The sound caught Bill’s attention and he growled at Eric. “Damn it, Eric.” He made to run past him and up the stairs but Eric grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

“She’s not going anywhere. Eat. There’s a shower in the corner. I’ll have Pam bring you some clothes.”


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie sat at the bar with a glass of whiskey and coke in front of her. That was as close as you got to consoling her over what she just saw. You didn’t want to make it better. In fact, you preferred her wanting to stay the hell away from Bill.

Eric stood behind you sipping at his own drink while he ran a finger up and down the back of your arm. You leaned into his chest savoring the contact. Finally, Bill emerged from the basement. Sookie refused to look at him even when he stood right beside her.

“I want to thank you for securing my release,” he said.

“Uh huh.” Sookie stood but still didn’t look at him. “Let’s go. I have to pack.”

“Pack?” His gaze darted from this blonde to the two of you. “Where are you going?”

“None of your business, Compton,” you answered for her. You glanced at Eric and gestured toward Sookie with a nod of your head. “I think I better go with. Just to make sure everything stays on track. I’ll pack when I get back.”

He nodded once and kissed your temple. “Be safe.”

You walked backward away from him with a little smirk. “Just driving to Bon Temps, Eric. Think I’ll be just fine.”

***

You sat in the back while Sookie drove and Bill sat in the passenger seat. They’d been arguing almost since the drive started. Fortunately, you were nearing the little town.

“You killed him, probably both of them, and you don’t even care,” Sookie said for the fourth time.

Apparently, Bill was as tired of hearing it as you were. “I am a vampire, Sookie. I needed to feed. If you insist on associating with vampires, you need to grow up. And if you wish to blame someone for the deaths, blame Eric. If he had fed me during my incarceration, I wouldn’t have been so ravenous.”

“You’re seriously not going to take any responsibility? You know why you were in that basement. You would still be there if not for her, so watch your tone,” you snapped.

Bill snarled at you. “Just because you and Eric are fornicating, does not mean you have any authority over me. So, you would be wise to watch _your_ tone.”

The car slid to a sudden stop causing you to rock forward. You glanced to Sookie with a frown.

“Get out,” she said.

“Pardon?” the vampire asked.

“You heard me, Bill Compton. Get the fuck out of my car. First, you insult me and then you threatened my friend.”

“I am not getting out of the car, Sookie. Just drive.”

“Fine,” she said before throwing off the seatbelt. She got out of the car, taking the keys with her and slamming the door.

Bill groaned and started to open the door until you stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got this. I think you’ve done enough.” You followed after your friend without giving him a chance to respond. You were surprised to find she’d already put a good deal of distance between herself and the car. She apparently could get a move on when she was pissed. You jogged after her. “Sookie. Wait up.”

She slowed and turned to you with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Something was in the brush keeping pace with you but you didn’t even react. No sense in freaking out the telepath unless necessary. “Hey,” you said as you reached her.

“Hey,” she said as she turned to start walking again. You put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Stay still.”

She looked at you in confusion until another burst of sound came from the trees around you. She jumped a little. “What was that?”

You hummed to let her knew you heard, but you were too busy listening to give her more of an answer. You needed to pinpoint the origin of that noise so you could get Sookie the hell out of here. Suddenly, a figure stepped into the path and caught your attention. What the fuck was that? It was a thin figure with a bull’s head and large clawed hands. You pulled Sookie behind you so you were between her and the beast.

The only weapon you had was your knife and you certainly didn’t want to face this thing with just that. As the beast hunched forward in a charging pose, you pushed Sookie down the path. “Run, Sookie.”

“What?”

“Just run!” You yelled as the beast launched itself toward you. Shit it was fast. You might be able to outrun it, but Sookie couldn’t and you were keeping yourself between the two of them. Your only hope at the moment was that your vampire felt your terror and was on his way to perform a daring rescue. Or something like that.

You didn’t look back—looking back only slowed you down. You just kept running and pushing Sookie forward when necessary. Then white-hot pain raked across your back as claws tore through your clothes to rend the flesh. Fuck. You collapsed to the ground and curled in on yourself. Oh god, that hurt.

Sookie screamed at a rather impressive decibel then yelled for Bill before kneeling next to you. “Oh my god. Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” you said on a groan. “Fuck.” The wounds burned and you really wanted to what the hell had attacked you because this wasn’t an ordinary injury.

“Bill, do something,” Sookie ordered.

You chuckled though it was masked in another moan of pain. Compton wasn’t going to do shit for you.

“Eric will be here shortly. He would not appreciate my interference. We should go.”

“I’m not leaving her here.” Sookie sounded disgusted at the mere thought and you were certain you didn’t have to worry about her returning to Bill any time soon.

“I should hate think you were refusing to render aid to my mate, Bill,” Eric’s smooth voice flowed over you. Despite the implied threat, he barely spared the other vampire a glance as he crouched by your head. He brushed hair away from your face and ran his gaze over your face to see how you were handling the injury.

“Something’s wrong,” you forced out through clenched teeth.

He bit into his wrist and held it out for you to drink. You took a long swallow before jerking away with a cough. Then you heaved as you vomited up the blood. The motion made your back burn in fresh pain.

“Fuck,” Eric muttered. “What attacked her?”

“I don’t know what it was. A man with a bull’s head. It just stood in the dark then charged at us,” Sookie explained, still sounding terrified.

“Clawed hands. The wound burns. Like acid,” you added.

Eric gathered you up in his arms. “Bill escort Sookie to her car, then walk home. Miss Stackhouse can finish the drive without you I believe.”

He undoubtedly argued, or would have if Eric had given him the chance, but you two were already on your way back to _Fangtasia_.

You passed out on the trip and were awoken by someone poking at your wound. You were laying on your stomach on something soft in the middle of the club. You hissed and turned your head to see a very short woman in scrubs. Eric stood nearby with his arms crossed over his chest as he observed. Once he realized you were awake, he was by your side in an instant, kneeling by your head.

One hand brushed your hair away from your face and he grasped your hand with the other. “All will be fine, _mitt allt_.” He shifted his attention to the doctor. “What is it?”

“We don’t have a lot of choices. She’s been poisoned.” She paused to examine something on her glove. “You hear of Komodo dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria. They bite you then follow you around until you succumb to the toxins and you are helpless. Then it will devour you alive.”

“This wasn’t a Komodo dragon,” Eric responded in annoyance.

“No. But the toxin is similar, only much more effective. I don’t think I’ve seen it before but it’s hard to tell without further testing and we don’t have that kind of time.” She pulled a blue bottle from her bag and looked at Eric. “You need to leave so I can remove her clothing.”

You squeezed his hand. You didn’t want him leaving you alone.

“She is my mate. I will stay.”

The woman’s gaze shifted to you and you gave a small nod.

She sighed. “Very well. You can help then.” They stripped your shirt, Eric doing his best to jostle you as little as possible. It still hurt like a bitch. “Hold her down.”

You didn’t like the sound of that. Your fears were validated when the doctor opened that blue bottle and poured it across the wounds on your back. Whatever was in that vial hurt far worse than the wound itself. You clenched your teeth against the pain before finally giving up and releasing a scream that left your throat raw. Just as the pain began to subside, the bitch of a doctor dug one of her fingers into the wound and dragged it the length. “Fucking fuck. Son of a bitch.”

You weren’t certain how long the torment went on. It could have been hours or minutes that simply felt like hours. Finally, she finished. You were exhausted and still hurt, but apparently you weren’t dying any longer. “You can give her your blood now. Her body should accept it. I’ll expect payment by the end of the week.”

Eric gave her a nod then bit into his wrist before offering it to you. You drank long and deep. When you finished, you remained still as you waited for the healing to kick in. Eric sat beside you, holding one of your hands in his own. Once the pain had mostly subsided, you opened an eye to peer at him. “A couple more decent injuries and I’ll have more of your blood in me than my own.”

He gave you a look that said you weren’t nearly as funny as you thought you were. “I sent Pam and Chow into the woods. They found nothing but a scent they couldn’t recognize.”

You huffed. “That’s helpful. Is it healed yet?”

“Nearly. Let me get you something to wear.” He released your hand and you closed your eyes as you waited for him to come back. You heard him sit but kept your eyes shut. “Do you recall the last time your father drank from you?”

You furrowed your brow. What an odd question. But it had been months at this point now that you thought about it. “Three months. Maybe four. Why?”

“Because he felt your panic almost as soon as I did. Not only have I drunk from you far more recently, but as you’ve said, you’ve had quite a bit of my blood. It should have diluted your connection with him.”

He was right but you had no answers for him so you simply shrugged.

He hummed then stood. “Come, _mitt allt_, let’s get you cleaned up.”

***

You called your father as Eric drove you home. You were dressed in an oversized t-shirt from the bar and your panties. Everything else had probably been burnt by now.

“Y/N,” he answered. Oh, he was pissed.

“Hi, Daddy.”

“Don’t you daddy me. What the fuck is going on over there? You quit working for me because you were tired of all this shit but here you are nearly dying for free. Is it worth it?” His tone was one you rarely heard directed at you and you didn’t like it. It immediately had you on the defensive.

“So are you pissed I was hurt or pissed I don’t work for you anymore? I’m having trouble telling.” Eric’s hand found your thigh and gave it a little squeeze. You laced your fingers together with his and held his hand.

“Don’t start that shit with me, Y/N Y/M/N. This is twice you’ve nearly died in as many days. I have every right to be furious. At least if you were still working for me, I’d know exactly where you were and what you were up against. I could send the entirety of the resources at my disposal to assist you.” He paused and sighed. You could picture him pacing his office as he spoke to you. “I want you to come home.”

Eric’s hold on your hand tightened.

“Eric is my mate. I am home.”

You heard something break on his side of the line. “You haven’t completed the ceremony yet. It’s not too late to back out.”

“I accepted his claim. That is enough and you know it. What is this? I thought you liked him?” You took your hand back to rake it through your hair.

“That was before he proved himself utterly incapable of protecting you,” your father snapped.

You swore you could almost feel the irritation and paid radiating off Eric. You took a breath to calm yourself before responding to Roman. “Eric doesn’t have to protect me because he has faith in me to protect myself. And when things went bad, he was there to pick me up and take care of me. How many times exactly did I nearly die running errands for the Authority? I lost count but I’m sure you have a tally somewhere. I don’t want to talk to you for a few days. Please don’t call me.” With that you hung up.

You were nearly home before Eric spoke. “Are you all right?”

“Sure. You?”

He chuckled. “He is not my father.”

You thought about saying he wasn’t yours either, but that would be a lie and you knew it. Biology be damned, Roman Zimojic was your father in every way that mattered. You simply sighed and turned to look at the window. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sookie got off the plane in Dallas with you and Sam trailing behind. You smiled at her chipper attitude as she greeted the limo driver. Sam leaned toward you. “How many of those did she have exactly?” he asked referring to the little bottle of vodka she held in her hand.

You shrugged. “I have no idea. Probably a lot. She drinks when she’s nervous.”

Sam huffed in annoyance and picked up his speed. He was by her side by the time the driver spoke up.

“You’re late. You were supposed to be here two hours ago.”

“We have no control over the airline,” you responded with an arched brow. Your eyes ran over the man in front of you. His gaze kept darting around the hanger and sweat beaded on his brow. Dallas had a leak. “Sookie, Sam, you should get in the car.”

“That’s okay, Y/N. I’ll wait out here with you,” Sookie said.

“Sam, car,” you repeated and the shifter steered his girlfriend in that direction.

The man attempted to move toward the car and you shot your hand out to grab him by the neck. “You and I, however, are going to wait for my mate. I believe he would like a word with you.”

“M-mate?” the man stammered as his face paled.

A smirk twisted your lips. “Failed to mention that, did they?”

They would. An angry vampire was one thing. A furious mate was quite another.

“What is the meaning of this, _alskling_?” The smooth voice came from behind you, only a hint of annoyance in his tone. Well, speak of the devil.

“Our driver seems rather nervous, baby. Thought you might want to have a talk with him.”

“Indeed.” His grip replaces yours on the man’s neck. You climbed into the limo and moved all the way to the front seat so Eric would have plenty of room. He steered the driver to the back, pushing him inside and onto a seat.

“What the hell?” Sam asks as Sookie just smiles as she observes what’s going on. She had way too many of those little bottles of vodka. But as long as she was happy you were happy.

You motioned for Sam to stay quiet and pay attention.

Eric glamoured the asshole and started his interrogation. “What is your name?”

“Leon.”

“Well, Leon, you’re going to answer all of our questions, aren’t you?” Eric’s voice carried that same smooth tenor it always did when he was telling people what to do.

“Yes, sir.” Leon had that vacant note in his voice that all glamoured had when speaking. You’d always hated it, even when it was necessary.

“Good. Who sent you?”

“The Fellowship of the Sun.”

All of you exchanged a look. Well, it had been too sloppy for vampires so you shouldn’t have been surprised.

“But they’re a church,” Sookie protested.

Sam rolled his eyes while you huffed a laugh. “Churches have done a lot worse over the centuries, Sookie. Always proclaiming it was for the greater good. After all, humans that willingly consort with vampires are just as bad as the vamps in their opinion.” You shrugged. There wasn’t really a lot else to say on the subject.

“A name. Who specifically hired you?” Eric snapped.

“I don’t know. It was all by phone. I picked up money at a bus station locker.”

“And what exactly were you hired to do, Leon?” you asked.

“I was supposed to abduct the humans with the Northman party and bring them to the church,” he answered, glancing at you.

Irritation spiked through you. “Did they tell you anything about us?” 

“No. There was only supposed to be two of you. They didn’t give me names or even if you were male or female. You were supposed to land well before he woke for the day. Easy, they said.”

So the church only had part of the info. That narrowed down the leak, though hardly anyone was supposed to know you were coming in the first place. The irony wasn’t lost on you that there were exactly zero normal humans in the car apart from the man hired to abduct you. That church was certainly in for a surprise.

“Well, here’s what’s going to happen, Leon,” you said. Eric glanced at you with an arched brow. He was probably annoyed that you’d taken over his interrogation. “You are going to drive us to our hotel. When you report back to the people that hired you, you will tell them the flight was delayed, that there were more humans than you’d expected and that the vampire woke immediately upon arrival. It was clear that we all answered to the vampire and did whatever he instructed us to do.”

Eric smirked. “Yes, the women had visible bite marks. And the male acted as a servant for the three of us. Do you understand all of that, Leon?”

“What—” Sam started and Eric held up a finger to tell him to wait.

“Yes, sir.”

Eric smiled then. “Fantastic. Well, it was lovely getting to know you but we really should be on the way to the hotel now.”

Leon shook his head and blinked rapidly. “Of course. I’ll take you there immediately.”

“Thank you, Leon,” you said. As the driver climbed out of the limo to take his seat behind the steering wheel, Eric moved to sit beside you. Once he assured that the partition was firmly in place, he pulled you tightly against his side. You slid one arm behind him and rested your other hand on his stomach.

“What was that about?” Sam all but snarled as the car began to move.

“I thought it might be a good idea to find out who sent him and why. If that’s okay with you, human.” Eric sounded so incredibly bored.

You hummed, catching your mate’s attention. “Not human.”

Eric looked down at you with a lifted brow. “Interesting.”

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about instructing him to say that Sookie was a walking blood bag.”

“To be fair, he’s supposed to say the same thing about me,” you interjected.

Sam looked you over from top to bottom and opened his mouth before snapping it shut as his gaze shifted back to Eric. Eric’s gaze immediately tightened on you, undoubtedly being fully aware of your desire to give Sam a piece of your mind.

“Actually, I told him to imply that I’m fucking her and drinking from her while I do so,” Eric corrected, his voice taking on an edge of displeasure. You turned your face into his chest to hide your smirk. “Your girlfriend’s safety rests in the fact that no one knows who she is or why she is really here. I intend to keep as few people as possible from finding out the true reason.”

With that, silence filled the limo. Sookie was being surprisingly quiet. Maybe you should give her large amounts of alcohol more often. A beat later, Eric spoke again. “And, Merlotte, should you even think of insulting my mate again, you won’t like the consequences. Understood?”

“Understood,” Sam’s voice was tight. You were sure he was already regretting coming with Sookie and the trip was just getting started. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next evening, Eric took you and Sookie with him to meet with two of Godric’s underlings: Isabel Beaumont and Stan fucking Baker. Isabel was a sweetheart but Stan was an asshole of the first order and a huge pain in your father’s ass. You’d met him twice before but seriously doubted he even remembered. You were just another human after all. There was no reason for him to pay any mind to you whatsoever.

Sookie had styled her hair and wore a red dress with a bandana pattern on it. It was cute but it also screamed country. Eric had worn a black button up with black pants and his black leather jacket. In contrast, you wore white, the dress clasping around your neck which left the back open. Eric moved around the room, restless, his hand caressing your bare skin whenever he passed by.

He introduced the two of you to the other two vampires by name only. As you expected, Stan showed not even the vaguest recollection of having met you before. “You might have mentioned that Eric hired a couple of fucking humans, Isabel.” He rocked on his feet a bit as he scowled at you.

“Now, wait just a damn minute,” Sookie started and you placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

“You are human, Sookie. Pick something else to get pissed off about. I’m sure Stan here will give you plenty of options,” you told her. She was used to dealing with Eric and Bill. Stan would just as soon rip her head off as listen to her attitude. As for you, you were kind of hoping he’d try it with you. All you needed was an excuse.

Stan stepped forward and curled his lip as he snarled at you. In a blink, Eric had him pinned against the wall with a hand on his chest. “That one’s my mate. Treat her with anything but the utmost respect again and we will have an issue.”

He released Stan and flashed back to your side. The Texan straightened his suitcoat. “You might have introduced her that way, Northman.”

“I might’ve, but I didn’t. Deal with it.”

“Can we get back on topic?” Isabel asked.

“Are you certain it is the Fellowship of the Sun that took Godric?” Eric looked more than a little annoyed at the prospect.

Stan said, “Yes” at the same time Isabel said, “No.”

The male rolled his eyes. “They are the only ones with the organization and manpower to have pulled this off.”

“But they’re amateurs,” Isabel argued. “This is Godric we’re talking about.”

You frowned. “Do you know for sure that he was taken by anyone? It seems like you’re just guessing.”

“He wouldn’t just leave. He has responsibilities here. Besides, we can find no trace of him,” Isabel reasoned.

“Sookie and I can investigate at the church. It should be fairly easy to determine if he’s there or not,” you said. Eric shifted beside you.

“And just how do you propose to do that?” Isabel asked, her accent more pronounced in her irritation.

You laid a hand on Sookie’s arm to keep her quiet. “It’s what we’re here for.” Which really didn’t answer her question at all, but you didn’t care. There was a leak here and you weren’t giving them any more information than necessary.

“It’s not necessary. We just go in and take them out in one mass attack. Show them who’s in charge.”

“Hmm, vampire hating church gets wiped out. I wonder who did it? The Authority would skin your ass,” you told him. “On second thought, that could be entertaining. Go ahead.”

“_Alskling_,” Eric said, a warning in his tone.

Stan’s gaze narrowed and darted between you and your mate. He really wanted to say something but wisely feared the Viking beside you. As he should. Instead, he settled for, “Have we met before?”

You hummed in amusement but didn’t answer. Let him figure it out.

Stan widened his stance and crossed his arms. “We all know the Great Revelation was the biggest mistake we ever made. It would be a shame to let this opportunity pass.”

Wow. Your dad was going to have a field day with this one.

“Don’t use Godric to make your own little power play,” Isabel snapped at her counterpart.

Eric stiffened beside you. “You are both completely incompetent. What has happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with fools?”

“We invited you here as a courtesy. You have no authority here,” Isabel told him.

“Yeah, why don’t you just run on home to Louisiana and take your puppets with you?” Stan drawled.

Your hand gripped Eric’s to keep him from launching himself at the other vampire for calling you a puppet. “We need a plan,” you said, trying to get everyone back on topic.

“I have a plan.” Of course, fucking Stan.

“It’s not a plan, it’s a movie,” Isabel argued and you wondered how many times they’d had a version of this argument since Godric disappeared. He wouldn’t have stood for it if he were here.

Your gaze shifted back to Stan as he said, “It’s not a movie, it’s a war.” So fucking dramatic. Did he think there were cameras filming him or something? Imbecile.

“Idiots,” Eric growled out echoing your thoughts. He pulled you from the room, Sookie trailing behind.

As soon as the three of you were outside, he released you hand so he could pace. Sookie leaned toward you. “Is he okay?”

You hummed and gave her a nod. “He’s just pissed. Give him a minute.” You pulled out your phone while you waited for him to cool off and sent your dad a text. _Stan Baker is going to be a problem_.

The response was almost immediate. _Dallas, right?_

Considering the amount of vampires he’s encountered over the years, you’d always been impressed at his ability to remember names, faces and locations. _Yes._

_Do I need to send someone?_

You smirked, knowing what he was really asking. _Not necessary. I’m already here. Just tell me I’m cleared and I’ll take care of it when we’ve finished our business here. Eric might beat me to it. Stan called me a puppet._

_You have full authority. Either of you. Your usual fee applies. And y/n?_

_Yes?_

_I’m sorry._

_I know. _Your fight wouldn’t truly be resolved until you talked in person but it was a start. You put your phone away just as Eric returned to the two of you. “Feel better?” you asked before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He didn’t respond so you took that as a no. He grasped your hand in his and you grabbed Sookie’s. The three of you walked back inside only to hear Isabel and Stan still arguing over whether or not they should just wipe out the church. Eric growled before picking up a vase and launching it at the wall. It shattered catching their attention.

“Godric has protected you and made you rich and you stand here arguing like a couple of children. No wonder he has not been found.”

“Are you aware you have a leak?” you asked, giving them something else to focus on.

“Impossible,” they said in unison.

“We were intercepted at the airport. They were told to take the humans traveling with me,” Eric explained.

“And from what I’ve gathered, Isabel’s the only one that knew we were coming.” You tilted your head as you studied the shock on the female vampire’s face. It seemed genuine.

Before you could question her further, Eric had her hanging in the air by her throat. “You would endanger my mate?”

“I didn’t. I swear,” she choked out as she clawed at his wrist. Stan just stood by with a smirk on his face.

“Put her down, Eric. We need to ask her some questions,” you said softly.

He huffed and released her so she dropped to the floor. “Ask.”

“Who did you tell we were coming?” Your voice was just as quiet as it had been for Eric.

When she shook her head, you held up a hand to stop her.

“Not an enemy. Someone you trusted, Isabel. Who did you tell?”

You saw the moment the name came to her. She was devastated. “He wouldn’t.”

“Who?” Stan snapped.

When she took too long to answer, Eric asked again. “Hugo,” she said softly.

“Your human.” Stan’s lip curled in that sneer he seemed to have perfected.

Eric stopped him before he could go after the man in question. “You will lock him up and await Godric’s judgment. No harm will come to him.”

“You have no authority here, Sherriff.”

The only thing that kept you from killing him now was the fact he may know more than he was letting on about Godric’s disappearance and you’d have to interrogate him later. “Actually, he does. The threat to his mate supersedes Hugo’s act of betrayal against you.”

Stan turned his scowl on you. “Who _are_ you?”

“Who me? I’m just a puppet.”


End file.
